


Солдат Империи

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, война - Freeform, старый канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: АУ-история Империи от начала до Эндора глазами имперского военного корреспондента.





	Солдат Империи

— Впечатляет.

Айдан Корис, военный аналитик и ведущий репортер канала «Империя сегодня», откинув со лба длинные черные волосы, машинально поправил настройки зависшего над плечом дроида-голокамеры и еще раз обвел восхищенным взглядом рубку шаттла Т-4а «лямбда» — новейшей модели, только что запущенной в производство. Между собой пилоты и техники уже успели прозвать новый корабль «элькой».

— Судя по спецификациям, лётные качества шаттла отменные. Да и вид, признаться, хорош. Красавица.

— Приятно слышать мнение специалиста и в какой-то мере художника. Что-то мне подсказывает, что у вас так и чешутся руки испытать нашу птичку, — с понимающей усмешкой заметил пожилой майор в оливковом кителе — главный инженер лотальских верфей «Синар Системс», сопровождавший приемочную комиссию и приглашенных столичных гостей.

— Почему бы и нет? — Айдан улыбнулся в ответ. — Разумеется, если вы позволите…

— Конечно! — майор широко заулыбался, жестом велев мальчишке-лейтенанту выметаться из кресла второго пилота. — Вам я бы доверил даже крейсер, но это пока не в моих полномочиях. Прошу!

— Крейсер как-нибудь в другой раз — если повысят уровень допуска, — хмыкнув, отозвался Корис, запуская предполетную подготовку систем шаттла. Его темно-синий гражданский костюм, сшитый у одного из лучших столичных портных, смотрелся в рубке боевого корабля среди офицерских мундиров не очень уместно, но сам Айдан чувствовал себя как дома. Еще бы, ведь когда-то давно, до репортерской карьеры, он занимался проектированием таких вот изящных «птичек». Ну, пусть не совсем таких…

Ожившая под его руками «элька» слегка вздрогнула, рубку наполнил тихий ровный гул разогревающихся досветовых двигателей. По мониторам побежали строчки, подтверждающие запуск и готовность бортовых систем и устройств; ни единой буквы красным шрифтом — все в идеальном порядке, как и должно быть.

Гул двигателей плавно усилился. Шаттл, еще раз вздрогнув, оторвался от посадочной палубы.

Айдан нажал кнопку, убирающую опорные стойки, и, осторожно развернув челнок к створу, за которым расстилалась чернота космоса, повел машину к выходу из дока, одновременно вводя координаты для расчета гиперпрыжка. Серая туша звездного разрушителя второго класса, пристыкованного к космическим верфям, неторопливо ушла влево и вниз, постепенно отдаляясь. Айдан заложил вираж, выходя на расчетный вектор — и едва компьютер завершил вычисления, потянул рычаг гипердрайва.

Он с детства любил этот момент чуда, когда далекие звезды сливались в сияющие линии, а затем — в мерцающий бело-синий туман гиперпространства. Порой он задумывался, что, наверное, нечто похожее могли видеть джедаи, воспринимая живую Силу. Нечто подобное описывала магистр Ордена Шаак Ти, с которой он познакомился во время миссии на Брентаале IV. Корис, тогда еще репортер «ГолоНетНьюс», посланный на Брентаал в качестве военного корреспондента, живо интересовался действиями джедаев, руководивших операцией Великой армии. Жадно, словно черный песок его родной планеты Сокорро — воду, впитывал не только стратегию и тактику, логику и расчет войны, но и знания о загадочном и сокровенном учении Ордена. Глупо было бы не использовать такой шанс.

— Что такое Сила? Попробуй представить бесконечное множество светящихся нитей, сплетающихся в сеть. Такова изнанка этого мира, его подлинная ткань, простому глазу невидимая, — говорила Шаак Ти. — Сила, удерживая мир в равновесии, соединяет всех и управляет всеми. Даже теми, кто в нее не верит и ничего о ней не знает.

— Ты говоришь: Сила во всех, значит, и во мне тоже, — полюбопытствовал тогда Корис, — а почему я ее не чувствую?

— Да, Сила — в каждом, — Шаак Ти кивнула. — А вот способности к восприятию Силы — разные. Кто-то чувствует, кто-то нет. А научиться использовать Силу и вовсе немногим дано.

— Несправедливо, на мой взгляд, — честно признался Корис. — И, прости за прямоту, отсюда понятно, почему многие при виде джедая испытывают зависть или страх.

— Что ж, эти чувства даны от природы разумным существам и вполне естественны, хотя моралью и не поощряются. Признаться, наше вековое отчуждение от мира тоже сыграло свою роль — и теперь, когда миру понадобилась наша помощь, это стало проблемой… Кстати, а ты? — тогрута смотрела на него с любопытством. — Завидуешь или боишься?

— Хм-м-м…

Корис задумался, подбирая правильную формулировку. Не ту, которая могла бы понравиться собеседнице, нет — просто наиболее точную. Он вообще не любил лукавить, хотя частенько приходилось.

— Скорее, завидую. Или нет, не так: немного огорчен. Хотя и понимаю, что желать невозможного глупо: все равно что завидовать птицам — у них от рождения есть крылья, а человеку никогда крыльев не отрастить.

Шаак Ти, улыбнувшись, развела руками:

— Но ведь мы долго учились, с самого детства, сколько себя помню. Так росли наши, как ты говоришь, «крылья». И мы продолжаем учиться, пока живы. Одних задатков мало…

Она на секунду задумалась. Нахмурилась каким-то неприятным мыслям, потом опять улыбнулась.

— Вот что: джедаем, понятно, тебе не стать, но можешь попробовать одну из наших техник медитации. Мы используем ее, чтобы погрузиться в Силу. Хочешь? Это совершенно безопасно.

— Да, хочу, — помедлив, ответил Корис. Ради такой возможности стоило рискнуть. В конце концов, это не какой-то магический ритуал, не подвиг, а просто упражнение. Как мысленный счет, только круче.

Освоив под руководством Шаак Ти эту действительно очень простую технику, он множество раз честно пытался ощутить или хотя бы представить таинственную изнанку мира, доступную лишь посвященным. Казалось — он буквально в шаге от того, чтобы постичь тайну, разгадка близка, еще чуть-чуть, и он поймает ее, словно вомпу за хвост. Но каждый раз тайна ускользала, а он, выйдя из транса, неизменно чувствовал себя разбитым, как после тяжелого сна — причем сна чужого, который он как-то умудрился подглядеть втайне от сновидца. Ощущение было не из приятных — и вот сейчас, без всякой медитации, оно опять вернулось и накрыло.

Айдан вздрогнул, затряс головой, отгоняя наваждение, — и проснулся.

Он лежал на узкой койке в жилом модуле космической боевой станции. В приглушенном ночном освещении смутно виделись очертания обстановки. Протянув руку, Айдан ощутил под пальцами прохладный дюрапласт стенной панели. Панель слегка вибрировала: строительные и наладочные работы не прекращались ни на минуту — Император ненавидел отсрочки и промедления. В нужный момент — и этот момент наступит скоро — станция должна быть полностью боеспособна. И тогда с войной будет покончено, от флота повстанцев останется только пыль, и в Галактику придет долгожданный мир…

Он, военный корреспондент «Империи сегодня», здесь затем, чтобы рассказать об этом Галактике.

Сон пропал. Можно было что-нибудь почитать, хотя бы последние сводки, но тянуться под койку за планшетом не хотелось, и Корис просто лежал в полумраке, прикрыв глаза и позволяя мыслям течь как им вздумается.

Ему часто снился этот полет на «эльке» — хотя на самом деле тогда, на испытаниях, они всего лишь сделали круг по орбите Лотала, а затем нырнули в атмосферу, где новая машина великолепно продемонстрировала все свои преимущества, а заодно все прелести сопротивления среды. Именно тогда Корис, доведя машину до посадочной площадки, окончательно понял, что полёты — не его стезя. Диплом инженера-конструктора космических судов малого и среднего тоннажа, полученный в Технологической академии Коронета вместе с основными навыками пилотирования в рамках обязательного курса, открывал широчайшие возможности — однако здоровье подвело. Врожденный дефект вестибулярного аппарата, усугубленный недолеченной травмой головы от падения с гравицикла в пятнадцать лет, превращал полеты в пытку. Это могла бы исправить операция с вживлением кибер-имплантов, но жалования начинающего конструктора на нее не хватало, а когда должность ведущего репортера «Империи сегодня» позволила не считаться с тратами, перестало хватать времени. Таблетки, принимаемые перед полетом горстями, выручали не всегда. Что ж, пусть пилот из него и никакой, зато он исключительно хорош на своем месте — и это не пустая похвальба.

В журналистику Айдан попал, совершенно того не ожидая. Местный провайдер ГолоСети на спонсорские деньги Кореллианской инженерной корпорации устроил конкурс любительского видео о промышленных достижениях планеты. Разумеется, сама корпорация никак не могла остаться в стороне, и Корису, как самому молодому и шустрому, было поручено сделать двадцатиминутный ролик о кораблях, проектируемых его отделом. Молодой инженер, обожающий свою работу, подошел к делу с искренним энтузиазмом. Получившийся ролик имел бешеный успех и занял первое место, получив также приз зрительских симпатий, а сам Корис, засветившийся в ролике в качестве рассказчика, в одночасье стал местной знаменитостью.

Но это было еще не все.

Через неделю после триумфа с новоиспеченной звездой ГолоСети неожиданно связался главный редактор «ГолоНетНьюс» и предложил работу репортера на столичном канале новостей — а также весьма неплохое для начинающего сотрудника жалование. По сравнению с такими деньгами зарплата, получаемая Айданом у себя в проектном бюро, смотрелась смешно.

Ошарашенный Айдан, после бессонной ночи раздумий, неожиданно для себя взял и согласился — тем более что контракт был временным, на год. В конце концов, всегда можно вернуться к прежней работе. Так отчего бы и не попробовать? Вся жизнь впереди…

Он попробовал — и не вернулся.

Первые несколько лет Корис занимался репортажами о технических новинках и достижениях науки — и поскольку сама эта сфера была ему близка, а таланта и упорства хватало, репортажи получались интересными и заслужили одобрение зрителей. О других темах и карьерном росте он пока не задумывался — но тут внезапно разразился кризис на Набу. Ведущий репортер канала Мандора Катейб, как назло, находилась в отпуске и развлекалась гонками на Маластаре, связи с ней не было, так что на Набу пришлось отправить Кориса. И вот там-то его талант неожиданно развернулся в полную силу.

Серия репортажей с Набу под общим названием «Скрытая угроза» произвела в столичном обществе эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Молодой репортер был замечен и оценен по достоинству не только зрителями, но и представителями Сената — в частности, помощниками новоиспеченного канцлера Палпатина — и очень скоро Корис оказался вхож в столичные околополитические круги, проделав путь от обычного репортера до ведущего аналитика, к мнению которого прислушивались не только зрители, но и лица, принимающие решения.

Неожиданная карьера ошарашивала и одновременно окрыляла, казалась невероятной — и в то же время определенно заслуженной. Излишней скромностью Корис отнюдь не страдал — да и нашлось кому развеять возможные сомнения.

— Случайность, молодой человек, это всего лишь одна из форм проявления общей закономерности мироздания, — сказал ему Палпатин при первой встрече. — Вы для чего-то понадобились ему — и оно вас заметило.

Канцлер, понятно, не высказал предположений, зачем Корис понадобился мирозданию, — но тот был полон решимости когда-нибудь выяснить это сам.

Через несколько лет в Галактику пришла война.

Корис ожидал ее. Предвидел войну, анализируя выпуски новостей, сводки и релизы посольств, обзоры Судебного департамента, отчеты комитетов Сената, дискуссии на форумах и посты в соцсетях. Понимал ее неизбежность и, как и многие, видел в войне единственное средство, способное укротить сепаратизм, разрывающий Галактику на части. Поэтому он взялся за описание подвигов Великой армии, сражающейся за мир в Галактике, со всем пылом, на какой только был способен — и порой сам удивлялся собственной одержимости. На этом пути его вело нечто, чему он пока не мог найти верного названия. Гражданский долг, профессиональный интерес — так он отвечал, когда его об этом спрашивали, но эти объяснения самому Корису казались неточными, не выражающими подлинной сути его побуждений. Когда-нибудь он найдет нужные слова.

Он побывал в качестве репортера практически на всех планетах, где шла война, — с голокамерой, а то и с бластерной винтовкой; снимки симпатичного молодого военкора с Т-21 в руках в компании солдат-клонов облетели всю Голосеть. «Пиар», — презрительно фыркали старшие коллеги, прожженные столичные циники, но пиаром это не было и дешево не обходилось. Корис и впрямь неоднократно оказывался на передовой, а пару раз даже участвовал в спецоперациях, разумеется, в качестве наблюдателя, но тем не менее в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах случилось и пострелять, и словить выстрел. Он готов был рисковать ради красивого репортажа, но куда больше — ради тех героев, которые шли в бой за Республику и которых Республика знала только по номерам. А между тем у них были имена, и Корис счел своим долгом эти имена узнать, запомнить и поведать миру. Как следствие, военные его уважали и звали за стол и в разведку, восторженные девушки вешались на шею гроздьями, а к репутации добавлялись очередные плюсы.

С джедаями, командирами Великой армии, он тоже сошелся на удивление легко, во многом благодаря все той же искренности и неподдельному интересу к их воззрениям. Конечно, взгляды членов Ордена на войну ему казались странными и в чем-то, пожалуй, пораженческими, а сверхъестественные способности, явная насмешка над законами природы, изученными в академии, порой пугали. Однако джедаи сражались, а порой и гибли за Республику наравне с солдатами созданной ими Великой армии. Этого Корису было вполне достаточно, чтобы не удивляться их оригинальным идеям и воздавать должное их героизму в выпусках новостей.

Известие о покушении на Палпатина пришло как гром с ясного неба. Корис тогда укорял себя за слепоту и недальновидность — как он мог довериться предателям? — и одновременно не мог поверить в предательство тех джедаев, кого знал лично. Это было невозможно, немыслимо, не укладывалось в голове — как и пресловутый приказ 66, уничтоживший всех джедаев без разбора.

Корис был искренне рад, что оказался в тот момент на одном из крейсеров Республики над Локори, где джедаев не было, — и так и не смог смириться с официально озвученной причиной столь жестокой расправы. О том, что наворотило в столице руководство Ордена, остальные джедаи могли и не знать — как рядовые на фронте обычно не в курсе интриг в кулуарах генштаба. Опять же, политика политикой, но к тому, что рыцари Ордена говорили о внутренних связях всего сущего и смысле бытия, определенно стоило бы прислушаться раньше и повнимательнее. За ними была какая-то глубинная внутренняя правота, которую сам Корис не мог уразуметь, хотя и пытался. Пока не мог. Чего-то не хватало, чего-то важного.

Он запомнил странную фразу, когда-то давно сказанную Шаак Ти: «Смерти нет — есть Сила». Кроме прямого смысла — тогда они хоронили бойцов, павших на Брентаале IV, — Корису в этой фразе почудилось нечто большее. Точнее, показалось, что на самом деле это не утверждение, а вопрос. Вопрос, адресованный ему лично.

Тогда Корис не догадался прямо спросить у тогруты, что это значит, но затем, обдумав сказанное, твердо решил найти ответ самостоятельно. Постичь жизнь и смерть, а уже через них, наконец, разглядеть и Силу. Ее настоящую, подлинную суть. Суть мироздания.У него все получится. Он просто не может проиграть.

С тех пор он упорно искал. На полях сражений, среди звезд, в студии под голокамерами, в кулуарах Сената, в приватных беседах с военными, инженерами, политиками. В цехах, казармах, дворцах и хижинах. В словах и действиях, вещах и явлениях. Находил многое: информацию, факты, подробности, новые для себя миры, интересных людей, которые потом становились друзьями или врагами, приключения на собственную задницу, наконец, — но не ответ на свой вопрос. Шли годы, а он так и не приблизился к разгадке тайны.

Создание Империи Корис, как и многие, воспринял с радостью и надеждой на решительные перемены к лучшему, на мир и стабильность в Галактике, объединенной под имперским флагом. Речь Палпатина в Сенате вдохновила многих, и его в том числе. В голосе канцлера звучала неслыханная прежде мощь, удивительная для мягкого пожилого человека, только что пережившего покушение на свою жизнь. Корис завороженно слушал, стараясь запомнить каждое слово — слишком важное, чтобы довериться исключительно голозаписи. Следовало понять, объяснить, донести до умов нарисованный Императором величественный образ будущего. До патриотов Империи и до ее противников. До простых людей и до лиц, принимающих решения. В идеале — до всех.

Его старания оценили. Империя нуждалась в пропагандистах Нового порядка — и в один прекрасный момент Корису предложили пост ведущего репортера вновь созданного правительственного канала головещания «Империя сегодня». Это было воистину признание — и признание заслуженное.

Теперь он не только брал интервью, но и давал сам. Занимательные истории о достопримечательностях, обычаях и житейских ситуациях в изложении звезды ГолоНета пользовались неизменной популярностью. Ему даже предлагали записывать впечатления для будущих мемуаров, но с этим по причине нехватки времени как-то не сложилось. О собственных чувствах и убеждениях рассказывать доводилось реже; впрочем, однажды канал «ГолоНетНьюс» попросил его выступить именно с изложением своей жизненной позиции.

Корис с удовольствием изложил.

— Сила бывает разного рода, — сказал он тогда. — Обычная сила — сила оружия и мускулов, простая и понятная. Есть Сила, какой ее знали джедаи и знает лорд Вейдер — бесспорно, грозное оружие в умелых руках, но эта Сила дается только немногим избранным. И есть третья сила — сила слова, сила разума и убеждения, сила духа, не менее грозная и эффективная, чем первые две. А в чем-то даже и более. Судите сами. Не каждый станет бойцом и атлетом, никогда уже не вернутся джедаи, что бы ни говорили адепты известной секты, славной расшатанными нервами и красными кушаками, — а вот слово дойдет до каждого и зажжет пламя в миллионах сердец, слабых сделав сильными, малых — великими. Я, солдат Империи, сражаюсь на стороне этой силы за победу в войне с мятежом и хаосом. За мир и безопасность Галактики.

Корис по-прежнему не страдал излишней скромностью, но броское определение «солдат Империи» придумал не сам. По иронии судьбы так назвал его именно канал «ГолоНетНьюс» — бывшая коллега Мандора Катейб, кто ж еще — и эпитет пришелся как влитой. Корис не возражал: сравнение ему льстило, хотя в душе он не был именно военным — скорее, ощущал себя кем-то вроде воина духа, рыцаря-джедая, в хорошем, до заговора и приказа 66, смысле слова. Стараниями оппозиции к нему прочно приклеилось и другое определение — «певец военпрома». Неизвестный автор вложил в него всю неприязнь к военной машине Империи, но Корису нравилось и это. Враги злятся — значит, он все сделал правильно.

Шли годы, все больше планет склонялось перед Новым порядком, перед его военной мощью и потрясающе эффективной, в сравнении с Республикой, государственной машиной — но мир в Галактике не наступал. Более того: пожар войны, почти погасший, очень быстро стал разгораться вновь.

Военные действия велись далеко, во Внешнем и Среднем кольце, но и на Корусанте ощущалась тень угрозы. Корис не помнил уже, кто именно из знакомых в ИСБ посоветовал ему быть осторожнее, обзавестись бластером скрытого ношения и по возможности с ним не расставаться, в том числе даже в студии и на романтическом свидании. Лично отстреливаться от боевиков по дороге из офиса «Империи сегодня» ему пока не приходилось, но не всем так везло. С момента воцарения Империи в столице уже случилось с десяток громких терактов и покушений, не считая инцидентов помельче. Некоторые ему довелось освещать лично — и становиться главным героем такого сюжета Айдан не хотел бы даже за очень дополнительные деньги.

Его собственные репортажи с театров военных действий, даже приглаженные цензурой и редактированием, становились все страшнее. Корис привозил из своих поездок терабайты голофото и видеозаписей, — но и без того не забывал ничего из увиденного, в том числе тех моментов, что по различным соображениям оставались за кадром его репортажей. Впрочем, сюжеты были не из тех, которые легко стереть из памяти.

Он видел изувеченные тела жертв бандитов Со Герреры и других террористических группировок. Видел развешенные на столбах и деревьях трупы с издевательскими табличками на груди: «лживая гадина», «предатель», «имперская шлюха», «собаке собачья смерть». Видел, как в одночасье выкашивают целые подразделения созданные еще сепаратистами вирусы, от которых не было ни вакцины, ни лекарств. Видел мучительную смерть от яда неизвестных науке насекомых и змей в болотах диких планет Внешнего кольца. Видел гиен и стервятников, пирующих на трупах солдат, которых не успевали хоронить. Видел лишившихся на войне глаз и конечностей ветеранов, которым не хватало пенсиона не только на протезы, но и на крышу над головой. Видел планеты, превращенные горнодобывающими корпорациями в отравленную пустыню ради сырья для строительства все новых и новых военных кораблей...

И еще бесчисленное множество картин ненависти, смерти и разрушения.

С разных ракурсов. Во всех уголках Галактики. Снова и снова.

Все это и подобное Корис встречал и прежде, во времена Войны клонов — и еще раньше, когда в Галактике только-только поднимали голову гангстерские синдикаты, сепаратизм и анархия. Но что-то с тех пор изменилось, сперва неуловимо, а потом все более и более заметно.

Раз за разом он сталкивался с чем-то таким, чего не мог ни объяснить, ни осмыслить.

Он был на Салиенте после того, как попытка тамошнего правительства помешать погоне имперских сил за шайкой контрабандистов переросла в масштабный военный конфликт, и наблюдал его последствия. Видел болтающиеся в космосе вокруг планеты обломки кораблей и разрушенный бомбардировками до основания промышленный комплекс «Зерпена» на спутнике. Видел расползающиеся в стратосфере дымные грибы взрывов, пелену удушающей гари, низко висящую над горизонтом, взорванные плотины, догорающие плавильные производства, пылающие города, водоемы с ядовито-желтой водой и мертвой рыбой, отравленные выбросами с разрушенных заводов. Видел массовый исход местных: перед тем как покинуть родную планету, они по призыву своего спятившего правительства с остервенением уничтожали всё — дома, фабрики, дороги, космопорты, даже поля и лесопосадки, лишь бы не достались врагу. И эти же существа, только что без сожаления разнеся вдребезги плоды собственного многолетнего труда, умиленно курлыкали над своими домашними питомцами — ручными туками, вомпами и гизками в аккуратных переносках. Это было единственное — кроме, может быть, денег, — что обитатели Салиента захватили с собой в неизвестность на ржавых допотопных лоханках, часть из которых даже не была оборудована гиперприводом.

Этот необъяснимый приступ коллективного психоза потряс его до глубины души. Теперь Корис увидел своими глазами, к чему ведет пропаганда анархистов, — к полному уничтожению не только государства и прочих общественных институтов, но и вообще всего, причем исключительно из-за ничтожного глупейшего повода и фанатичного упрямства. Столкнувшись с этим иррациональным, в системе Салиент доктрина «мир посредством страха» неожиданно дала сбой. Сумасшедшим аборигенам, как и накрутившей их банде отморозков, не было страшно убивать, умирать, бежать в никуда, оставляя за собой выжженную пустыню. Тогда даже Таркин, нехотя и категорически не для прессы, признал: Империи нечего противопоставить этому безумию. Добавив: «Пока — нечего».

И это было только начало. Один из первых кадров в череде картин, каждая из которых была достойна стать сюжетом ночного кошмара.

Он видел расстрел боевиков Кореллианского сопротивления, взятых в плен силами планетарной самообороны проимперского правительства. В лесах и болотах на планетах системы второй год шла позиционная война — с окопами, укрепрайонами, ковровыми бомбардировками вслепую, артобстрелами партизанской чащобы по площадям, рукопашными схватками, усталой заморенной пехотой, набранной по контракту чуть ли не с улицы. Война, совершенно непохожая на сражения флотов в космосе или битвы сверкающих сталью механизированных батальонов на земле. Грязная, некрасивая и по большей части совершенно негероическая, она своей монотонностью и бессмысленностью напоминала допотопное конвейерное производство на какой-нибудь из обойденных цивилизацией планет Внешнего кольца. Участие Империи в этой войне ограничивалось направлением военных советников и поставками оружия — что, впрочем, не афишировалось.

И еще у этой войны была крайне неприятная особенность.

Во время Войны клонов сражаться приходилось преимущественно с дроидами Конфедерации — да и кроме дроидов на стороне сепаратистов были иные, нелюдские, расы, порой весьма неприятные видом и повадками. Те же джеонозианцы внешне поразительно напоминали дроидов-солдат армии сепаратистов, которых в начале войны миллионами штамповали их же заводы. К тому же трутни охотно жрали зазевавшихся людей и поэтому вызывали не сострадание, а острое желание засадить в их вонючий улей парочку протонных бомб калибром побольше, чтобы уж наверняка. Здесь же по обе стороны конфликта были люди. Свои, местные, не залетные рептилоиды из соседней галактики, просто люди с другими взглядами на будущее и готовностью за эти взгляды умереть.

Или — убить. Примерно с одинаковой легкостью.

Победившие силы самообороны поразительно напоминали захваченных ими партизан — небритые, с красными от недосыпа глазами, в драных шинелях, уляпанных болотной грязью. Разве что выглядели поувереннее, да вооружены были получше. Да, пьяны обе стороны были тоже примерно одинаково, несмотря на различие шевронов и принципов.

Сходство стало особенно пугающим, когда потерпевшая неудачу сторона конфликта открыла рты и разразилась отборной кореллианской матерщиной в адрес проклятой хунты, КорБеза и конкретно вот этого, сука, сержанта. Некоторых особо затейливых оборотов Корис раньше не слышал. По реакции сержанта и его подчиненных он понял: тащить «этих гребаных мудил» десять километров через болота до базы и лагеря военнопленных никто не собирается и не собирался. А потом солдаты вскинули винтовки — и грохнул залп.

По возвращении на базу Корис тогда впервые напился, как говорится, до зеленых родианцев. Все происходящее казалось какой-то нелепой ошибкой. Так не должно было быть. И в новом мире, после окончательной победы Империи, этого не будет. Во всяком случае, в это хотелось верить. Вера была тем светом, который хоть как-то мог примирить с окружающей болью и бедой. От них, казалось, не было средства — но его следовало найти. Найти способ донести до обитателей Галактики мысль о необходимости как можно скорее прекратить это безумие. Если потребуется — любой, сколь угодно высокой, ценой, но прекратить.

Сам он был готов платить и жертвовать — благо рисковал только собой. Родне на Сокорро в связи с его работой ничто не угрожало — расстояния не способствовали тесным отношениям, и знали об этих отношениях разве что главред канала да ИСБ. С матерью и сестрой Айдан общался по сети несколько раз в год — поздравить с днем рождения, спросить о здоровье, подкинуть деньжат на счет. Его репортажи они смотрели с восторгом, не понимая и половины того, что он хотел сказать, а больше обсуждать было и нечего. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. «Вижу цель, не вижу препятствий». Это не было заповедью джедаев, броскую фразу он мимоходом услышал от консула Зайгеррии еще во времена Войны клонов. Услышал — и запомнил.

Он шел дальше, сквозь войну, сквозь кровь, боль и дым, на видимый только ему одному свет, как крейсер через гиперпространство — навылет. Свет манил, ускользал в последнее мгновение и вспыхивал снова, где-то вдалеке, такой же ясный, как и годы назад. Он был уверен, что дойдет, прикоснется к этому далекому таинственному свету, какие бы испытания и впечатления ни ждали его на этом пути. Несмотря на — а может, и благодаря им.

«То, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее».

Этой, тоже далеко не джедайской, мудростью как-то поделился, под водочку и домашние соленья, майор интендантской службы, руководивший разгребанием руин под строительство исследовательского комплекса на одной из бывших планет Конфедерации.

Корис оказался там не случайно. Темой репортажа предполагалась разруха, оставленная после себя сепаратистами, и начатое Империей послевоенное восстановление — однако, слово за слово, выяснилось, что раньше майор служил в космодесанте, и разговор плавно перетек на воспоминания о войне и родной планете интенданта. Фраза, произнесенная бывшим десантником в качестве тоста, оказалась тамошней поговоркой: Памарт не жаловал слабаков и нытиков. При этом во всем облике и манере поведения майора чувствовалась какая-то спокойная, без малейшего пафоса, основательность, какую Айдан встречал у фермеров на своей родной планете, и не только на ней. Его собственный характер был совершенно иным — но, в конце концов, он уж точно не слабее духом этого служаки. Он должен идти вперед, не отворачивась и не закрывая глаз. Чтобы отыскать истину, следовало видеть всё.

Он видел отбитый после попытки бунта транспорт, перевозивший вуки из концентрационного лагеря на одну из перевалочных баз.

На скользком от крови полу стыковочного шлюза были свалены в кучу тела штурмовиков с оторванными головами. Ближайшую стену украшали глубокие царапины от длинных острых когтей и грубо намалеванный кровью знак одного из кашиикских кланов, после оккупации планеты ставший символом «Фронта освобождения Кашиика». Рядом лежал труп вуки: слипшаяся от чужой крови рыжая шерсть, оскаленные в мертвой ухмылке клыки, остекленевшие глаза. Огромная лапища застряла когтями в стене — как раз под кровавым граффити.

Бунтовщиков было приказано живыми не брать. Этому, в шлюзе, еще сравнительно повезло со смертью — против остальных, засевших в резервной командной рубке, применили огнеметы. Истошный рев и вой сгорающих заживо вуки, слышный по включенной этими тварями внутренней трансляции аж на другом конце транспортника, Корис так и не смог забыть. Волочащиеся за умирающим солдатом кишки, вывалившиеся из распоротого когтями вуки живота, забыть тоже не получилось — и через пару недель на почве свежих впечатлений он вдрызг разругался с Мандорой. Старая диссидентка упорно доказывала, что вуки имеют право на восстание, а методы Империи на Кашиике попахивают геноцидом. Доводы о том, что вуки укрыли беглых джедаев, а в ответ на требование Империи об их выдаче развязали полномасштабную войну со всеми присущими дикарям зверствами, бывшая коллега проигнорировала.

«Ты искренен, но пристрастен. Политически ангажирован. Плохое качество для журналиста».

«А ты сама?» — хотел спросить он, но уже не успел. Мандора забанила его в Спейсбуке, после чего пропала с горизонта.

Месяц спустя Айдан узнал, что Мандора уволилась из «ГолоНетНьюс», съехала с квартиры в неизвестном направлении и оборвала все контакты. Еще через полгода он случайно увидел ее имя в списках расстрелянных по приговору военного трибунала в Качиро за сотрудничество с тамошними анархистами — и сожаления по этому поводу не испытал. Война резала судьбы и отношения по живому, лишая страха, а вместе с ним — и жалости. Мандора стала не первой потерей — и Корис отчего-то был уверен, что и не последней. На войне как на войне. Если враг не сдается…

В конце концов, каждый выбрал сторону сам.

Несмотря ни на что, Корис был по-прежнему уверен в собственном выборе. По крайней мере, так казалось ему самому. То, что другие сочли бы поводом усомниться, он рассматривал как испытание, которое просто надо пройти.

Он пройдет испытание — чего бы это ни стоило. И найдет то, что искал.

На Джеде третий месяц шла контртеррористическая операция — одна из многих по всей Галактике, однако сама планета выделялась из общего числа. Древний храм, полузасыпанные песком развалины в пустыне, поверженные гигантские статуи то ли монахов, то ли воинов, помнящие, должно быть, еще войны джедаев и ситхов. Возможно, где-то там таился ответ на тот самый вопрос о природе Силы и смысле бытия. Этот ответ мог так или иначе все решить.

Именно поэтому Корис выкроил в своем плотном графике время, чтобы попасть на Джеду и увидеть происходящее там своими глазами.

Он увидел Джеду — и к многочисленным шрамам, оставленным в памяти бесконечной войной, добавился еще один.

Транспорт с паломниками был взорван на взлете безумным фанатиком-одиночкой — так сообщили в местных новостях, не уточнив, правда, где одиночка раздобыл портативную ракетную установку «МиниМаг PTL-1» класса «земля-воздух». Разумеется, ни одна из террористических ячеек ответственность за взрыв на себя не взяла. Официальное число погибших по сводкам составило две сотни, по числу посадочных мест — фактически же, учитывая, что на борт пролезали всеми правдами и неправдами, тайком и за взятки, жертв, скорее всего, оказалось больше. Точку, с которой был произведен пуск ракеты, вычислили моментально — однако к прибытию спецназа террориста и след простыл. Без боевиков Со Герреры тут явно не обошлось.

Место падения транспорта на пустоши под скалой Джеда-Сити было оцеплено, однако Кориса пропустили — уровень допуска позволял.

— Уверены, что хотите это видеть? — хмуро поинтересовался лейтенант в покоцанной белой броне и, услышав утвердительный ответ, равнодушно пожал плечами. — Что ж, смотрите…

Отступать было поздно и некуда. Включив голокамеру, Корис шагнул под полосатую ленту, обозначавшую границы оцепления.

Переломанные при падении, разможженные о землю трупы и кровавые ошметки разорванных взрывом тел, человеческих и не только, в которых практически нечего было опознавать без ДНК-экспертизы, были раскиданы по пустыне по меньшей мере на полкилометра и под местным злым солнцем уже начали тлеть. Среди клочьев плоти, обломков транспортника и рассыпавшегося багажа Корис заметил оторванную детскую ручонку с зажатой в ней самодельной плюшевой игрушкой — бантой с криво приклеенными глазами-пуговками и растрепанным хвостом. Ветер пустыни трепал кончики красной нити-оберега на запястье. Не уберегло ничто — ни талисман, ни молитвы, ни та самая Сила, следы и знаки которой несчастные рассчитывали найти на Джеде.

Он смотрел на тонкую красную ниточку, впившуюся в мертвую плоть, с ужасом понимая: это тоже знак, который подает ему Сила, один из ее бесчисленных изменчивых обликов, — а он так и не может разгадать его смысл, не может никого спасти этой разгадкой. Всё сделанное им будто в насмешку оборачивалось тщетой, рассыпалось черным песком в пальцах. Он словно бы шел по выжженной земле, глотая гарь, и конца пути не было.

Корис машинально вел запись, понимая, что как минимум половину этого видео в эфир не пропустит цензура, милосердие и здравый смысл, и обещая себе осмыслить увиденное потом, чтобы не рехнуться прямо на месте. Перед глазами бездумно прокручивалась картинка: санитары, заученными до автоматизма движениями отбирающие пробы ДНК, саперы с миноискателями, проверяющие обломки на предмет несработавших взрывных устройств, угрюмые храмовые монахи с кадильницами, бормочущие заупокойные молитвы, зло матерящийся усталый полковник из гарнизона… И тут же, просочившись тенями через охранный периметр, возникли юркие смуглолицые аборигены в многослойном цветном тряпье, с вороватыми глазами и длинными цепкими руками. Они шныряли среди обломков, обшаривали трупы, выискивая поживу, выхватывая из кровавого месива то дешевый амулет на серебряной цепочке, то чудом уцелевший флакон с храмовыми благовониями, то вышитую котомку. Один из этих шакалов подхватил с земли ту самую руку с игрушкой и что-то быстро залопотал на местном наречии, весело скалясь и пытаясь разжать сведенные предсмертной судорогой пальчики…

Корис сам не понял, как у него в руке оказался бластер. Мародер, выронив добычу, осел на землю с дымящейся дырой в груди, не успев понять, отчего умер.

Остальных тварей во мгновение ока сдуло, словно ветром. Корис, впрочем, подозревал, что испуга хватит ненадолго.

На выстрел обернулся только полковник. Остальные — медики, солдаты, монахи — даже внимания не обратили: рутина. Зона контртеррористической операции. Подумаешь, стреляли. Эка невидаль.

— Простите, — пробормотал Корис, убирая оружие. — Не выдержал.

— Э, — полковник, оценив ситуацию, безнадежно махнул рукой, — не берите в голову. Сам порой с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не выжечь здешний гадюшник напалмом. Уж эти отбросы точно не стоит жалеть.

…Вечером тот же полковник нашел его в хостеле, предусмотрительно явившись с бутылкой какого-то местного сорокаградусного. Молча выключил голопроектор, погасив стоп-кадр с места катастрофы, на который Корис уже час пялился стеклянным взглядом, и разлил пойло по стаканам.

— Помним, — одним глотком опрокинув стакан, полковник налил еще и пустился в воспоминания. Корис молча слушал, как боевой офицер, через слово матерясь и утирая внезапные слезы, говорит о взрывах, смертях, заложниках и пытках. Это было невыносимо — но Айдан не чувствовал себя вправе прервать страшную исповедь. Поэтому он пил и слушал. И снова пил, не пьянея, не пропуская ни слова из сбивчивой пьяной исповеди — и обещая себе никогда не забыть услышанное.

Самого его накрыло уже потом, на Корусанте.

Два дня внеочередного отпуска по личным обстоятельствам прошли словно в тумане. На третий день Корис обнаружил себя в каком-то баре сомнительной репутации со стаканом ядовито-синего коктейля — стакан явно был не первый — и в компании взъерошенного и аналогично пьяного субъекта в роскошном плаще, уляпанном вином и яркими люминесцентными красками. Лицо случайного собутыльника казалось странно знакомым, однако сейчас Корис был не в том состоянии и настроении, чтобы припоминать.

Приобняв за талию местную красотку с разноцветными волосами, незнакомец внимательно слушал сумбурный рассказ Кориса о Джеде — не перебивая, только взгляд исподлобья, обращенный куда-то в угол заведения, становился по мере повествования все более жестким. Внезапно он вскинул голову и взглянул Корису прямо в глаза — так, что тот осекся, разом припомнив имя, фамилию, а заодно и репутацию собутыльника. Что именно в его рассказе так впечатлило Кренника, узнать не удалось. Взвод штурмовиков, ввалившийся в кабак в самый драматический момент, навел страху на завсегдатаев и живенько утащил под руки своего вяло сопротивляющегося шефа.

Корис остался сидеть, трезветь и удивляться. Последствий случайной встречи опасаться не стоило — несмотря на скверный характер, директор был на удивление отходчив, чем многие беззастенчиво пользовались. Однако у катастрофы на Джеде замаячил второй смысл, для стороннего наблюдателя неочевидный. Кренник, эгоцентрик и бесоеб, отнюдь не походил на человека, которого может даже спьяну пронять очередной теракт в занюханной дыре на краю Галактики. Здесь явно было что-то еще. Еще одна тайна, которую ему вряд ли позволят разгадать.

— Ну, как там, на Джеде? — светским тоном поинтересовалась Мон Мотма, встреченная в кулуарах Сената неделю спустя.

Корис невольно насторожился. Сюжет о контртеррористической операции еще не вышел в эфир, но сенатор откуда-то знала о его поездке. Она вообще слишком много знала из того, чего ей не полагалось знать. Впрочем, как раз ее интерес к Джеде не удивлял — еще в юности заинтересовавшись древней историей, первая леди Чандрилы не забыла это увлечение и до сего дня, хотя политика не оставляла на это много времени.

— Как там погода, на Джеде? То в жар, то в холод?

Мон Мотма лучезарно улыбнулась и, видя, что собеседник несколько озадачен поворотом темы, снизошла до пояснений.

— У моего школьного учителя был потрясающий голокрон с изображениями всех ста пяти чудес Галактики и в нем — картинка с храмом Джеда-Сити. Помнится, в пятнадцать лет я была совершенно очарована и мечтала там побывать. Глупо, но до сих пор мечтаю. Вы видели этот храм? Он уцелел?

— Да, — односложно ответил Корис. Он в упор не понимал, куда клонит Мон Мотма. О своем былом интересе к учению джедаев он уже лет десять не говорил даже старым друзьям, а уж тем более лидеру сенатской оппозиции. К чему вообще этот странный разговор?

— Вам повезло, — Мон Мотма вздохнула. — Почти завидую. Я, увы, так и не увидела Джеду и, возможно, уже никогда не увижу. Времени ни на что не хватает. А ведь Джеда — древнее место Силы. Было бы прекрасно, наверное…

Она замялась, подбирая слова:

— Даже не постичь — просто прикоснуться к чуду.

Корис внезапно почувствовал раздражение. Мон Мотма говорила о сокровенном и для многих, несмотря на запреты, до сих пор святом, но он ясно видел: это слова непосвященного, дилетанта, праздного туриста. Слова, не имеющие веса и силы, а потому не несущие в себе даже тени истины. Погибшие на Джеде паломники тоже верили в чудеса и хотели причаститься Силы. И чем для них всё закончилось?

Он выдержал паузу, сосредоточившись на мысленном счете, чтобы подавить злость. Прикоснуться… Сенатор от оппозиции наверняка знает, что творится на Джеде, какие в действительности силы пробудила война, что эти силы питает и поддерживает. Ну, валяй, прикоснись. Еще амулетик из храма на память захвати, ага.

Амулеты Джеды, из храма и с уличных лотков, Корис тоже видел. Мелкие тусклые кайберы с гравировкой на одной из граней. Обычно это была надпись «Нет эмоций, есть покой», но попадались и изображения различных существ, в основном рыб и других морских тварей. Морей и даже озер на Джеде не водилось, поэтому выбор рисунка казался странным. Впрочем, был и другой вариант амулета — овальные медальоны из какого-то почти невесомого белого металла, с эмблемой Ордена джедаев. Организации, запрещенной в Империи.

— Когда-то я читала древние тексты, написанные там, на Джеде, адептами Силы, — продолжала между тем Мон Мотма. — Помнится, в них была одна очень интересная мысль…

Она прикрыла глаза, припоминая.

— А, вот: Джеда не дает ответа тому, кто не знает, какой ответ он ищет. Джеда не дарует гармонию тому, кем правит хаос.

Похоже, все-таки она что-то знала о Силе. Или пыталась угадать. Но все равно этот разговор не по адресу. Либо сенатор еще не добралась до сути — она всегда начинала издалека.

— Интересно, — Корис хмыкнул, решив, что пора брать банту за рога и внести некоторую ясность. — А какой ответ вы сейчас ждете от меня? И на какой вопрос, уж если на то пошло?

— Я помню, что обычно вопросы задаете вы, — Мон Мотма слегка усмехнулась в ответ, — но давайте сегодня немного изменим привычной практике. Ведь это вы были на Джеде, а не я. Присядем?

Она указала на низкий диванчик в одном из альковов, которыми изобиловали кулуары Сената. Очень удобно для любителей неофициально решать деликатные вопросы. С этим со времен Республики мало что изменилось, разве что мебель и светильники.

Мон Мотма села, аккуратно расправив складки серебристо-серого платья.

— Вы видели Джеду. Происходящее там называется контртеррористической операцией, но по факту на Джеде давно идет настоящая война. Война — там, где сами камни помнят древних джедаев, их мудрость и стремление к миру. Где сама Сила, казалось, вопиет против этого. Вы не джедай, вы военный аналитик — и я хочу спросить вас о причинах этой войны.

Корис слегка пожал плечами. Еще более странный поворот темы, ну что ж… На этот вопрос легко ответить.

— Причины очевидны, сенатор. Скудость климата, невежество, нищета и рожденная ими застарелая обида на всё и на всех. Местные рады любому поводу вырваться с планеты, а уж поступить в одну из имперских военных академий — предел их мечтаний. Те же, кому с карьерой не повезло, пополняют ряды бандитов Со Герреры… и просто бандитов. Либо прозябают в привычной бедности, вознося молитвы, которые никто не слышит. Иных путей им никто не предлагал и, боюсь, не предложит. А джедаи… Джедаев давно нет. Их учение на Джеде, похоже, забыли куда раньше, подменив чем-то совершенно иным.

Брови Мон Мотмы удивленно взлетели вверх.

— Подменив? Чем же?

— Признаться, не вникал, — Корис криво усмехнулся. — Режим контртеррористической операции как-то не способствует просветлению. Ладно, сейчас речь не об этом. Вы и в самом деле считаете, что если Империя сложит оружие и выведет гарнизон с Джеды, проблема рассосется сама?

Сенатор пожала плечами.

— По крайней мере, с уходом Империи местным станет не с кем воевать.

— Они будут воевать между собой, либо с соседями, — Корис не удержался и презрительно фыркнул. — Я же озвучил вам причину — и это не имперский гарнизон.

В ответ прозвучал печальный вздох.

— Но это ненормально для разумных существ. Вся история Галактики говорит о том, что война — не смысл существования, но лишь временный хаос между периодами мира.

— Что-то этот временный хаос длится уже почти двадцать лет. Не подскажете, почему?

— Мы разучились договариваться, — чуть помедлив, ответила Мон Мотма. — Придется учиться заново. Все устали от этой войны.

— Не меньше, чем от бесполезной болтовни, — парировал Корис. — Вы хоть предмет договора назовите для начала.

Мон Мотма снова вздохнула.

— Послушайте, — она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, — вы умный и честный человек — и, к сожалению, сейчас чистосердечно заблуждаетесь. Те люди, с которыми вы связали себя — Император, Вейдер, Таркин, все эти моффы и военные, «ястребы» и технократы — это люди очень ограниченного ума. Я не о логике и рассудке — о мудрости и об ответственности, которую накладывает власть. Они не справятся. Мне жаль, но это правда. Рано или поздно их всех погубит самоуверенность и отсутствие сомнений в правильности избранных методов. И тогда власть в Галактике перейдет к другим людям — к тем, на кого вы сейчас смотрите со скептицизмом, а порой и с негодованием.

— На вас? — Корис усмехнулся. — Ошибаетесь. На оппозицию я смотрю с профессиональным интересом. Ничего личного, поверьте.

Мон Мотма кивнула.

— Хорошо, пусть так. Я лишь хотела сказать, что вы не на нашей стороне. Пока.

Корис вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Вам покажется странным, — продолжала Мон Мотма, — но именно те, кому вы сейчас не верите, подхватят власть и сумеют сохранить Галактику и принести в нее, наконец, долгожданный мир. Вам бы стоило принять их сторону. Я уверена, что рано или поздно так и произойдет.

Корис слегка нахмурился. Если это попытка агитации, то довольно неудачная. А если провокация… Что ж, без диктофона в кармане он давно не вступает в подобные разговоры. Запись была незаметно включена уже на цитате из джедайских текстов.

— Вы полагаете, что знаете Галактику лучше? — переспросил он. — А на каком основании? Умение красиво говорить о демократии не равно пониманию нужд людей и тем более иных рас — знания о которых у вас примерно равны нулю.

— Да, я так и не стала ученым, — признала Мон Мотма, — но есть и другие.

Корис широко улыбнулся.

— И все они работают на Империю. Вот ведь какой сюрприз.

— Отнюдь, — также с улыбкой возразила сенатор, — не на Империю — на науку и в конечном счете на благо для всех.

— Хорошо, — Корис предостерегающе поднял ладонь: абстрактные рассуждения о благе для всех следовало пресекать в зародыше. — Подойдем к вопросу иначе. Ваша фракция в Сенате полагает, что в споре может родиться истина, но пока рождаются в основном скандалы. Кстати, у вас нет даже внятной политической теории — только упования на лучшее и вера в демократию как панацею. Это путь в тупик, и таким путем я с вами не пойду.

В глазах Мон Мотмы он ясно прочел вызов.

— А вы знаете другой путь? Нашли способ прекратить войну?

— Пока нет, — честно признал Корис, — но хотя бы понимаю, что его надо искать, а не декларировать. Искать в делах и наблюдениях, фактах и доводах, а не в бесполезных препирательствах по процедурным вопросам…

Он все-таки не удержался и добавил, также с вызовом:

— Имею наглость надеяться, что когда-нибудь все же я его найду.

— Что ж…

Мон Мотма вздохнула и поднялась с дивана, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Удачи в поисках.

Упрекая сенатора в пустопорожней болтовне, он, разумеется, несколько перегибал палку. На самом деле, считая военную силу достаточно эффективным и в определенных случаях единственно возможным средством решения проблем, Корис никогда не отрицал важности переговоров и поисков компромисса между различными точками зрения. Ему приходилось бывать и в рубке ИЗР, и в кабине шагающего танка, видеть их в действии, восхищаться их сокрушительной мощью, — но сам он не был ни танком, ни звездным разрушителем. И понимал, что есть вопросы, не решаемые танковым ударом.

— Какой смысл в успешной военной кампании, — говорил он в своей передаче, — если плодами победы некому будет воспользоваться? Если наградой победителю станут руины, как это произошло на Салиенте? Солдаты и политики жертвуют собой, чтобы сберечь простых граждан Империи и весь цивилизованный мир. В противном случае жертва теряет смысл.

Империя, начав при всеобщей поддержке и довольно мягко, если не считать приказа 66, с годами все более предпочитала править устрашением, нежели мудростью. Тон задавал Таркин на пару с Вейдером. Это не казалось разумным и уже толкало в объятия мятежников многие поначалу лояльные системы. Следовало найти какой-то выход, который устроил бы всех — и милитаристов, и пацифистов.

Корис присматривался к сенатской оппозиции, к их взглядам и действиям, пытаясь понять, что движет ей в упорных попытках раз за разом, год за годом блокировать любые реальные меры по восстановлению мира в Галактике. Пока, на его взгляд, лидеры оппозиции лишь подтачивали Империю изнутри — бесконечными спорами о мелочах, тихим саботажем голосования по бюджету, скандалами и подковерными интригами, а то и откровенным прославлением анархистов под видом защиты демократии и свободы слова. Одна идея Мон Мотмы о демилитаризации Империи и немедленном начале переговоров с Альянсом повстанцев тянула на статью о государственной измене и, соответственно, пяток лет на Кесселе.

Кончилось тем, что Мон Мотме действительно пришлось бежать, скрываясь от правосудия. Ее сторонников пока спасала только сенаторская неприкосновенность и очень тщательный выбор формулировок, однако позиция этих горе-миротворцев осталась прежней. Наивный идеализм или злой умысел? Полной ясности в этом вопросе не было.

Корис долго и с разных сторон обдумывал вопрос и даже рискнул предложить сенатору Лее Органе выступить в его передаче «Служу Империи». Он выбрал Лею в первую очередь как яркую публичную персону — юная принцесса блистала на политической арене, затмевая многих своих старших и опытных коллег по Сенату. Также в глубине души Корис рассчитывал, что пылкая девушка, полная противоположность осторожной Мон Мотме и своему дипломатичному отцу, в чем-нибудь да проговорится.

Расчет не оправдался. В ответ на предложение Корис получил твердый и решительный отказ.

— Это принципиальная позиция, — заявила принцесса, гордо вздернув нос. — Я не стану поддерживать милитаризм даже таким косвенным образом.

— А как же ваши слова о необходимости компромисса для достижения мира в Галактике? — парировал Корис. — Представьте, нам, проклятым милитаристам, тоже нужен мир.

— И желательно весь, — съязвила принцесса. — А согласие всего мира вы спросили?

Корис подавил вздох.

— Не цепляйтесь к словам, вы же понимаете, о чем речь. Я не предлагаю вам поступиться принципами, не трогаю ваших идеалов — всего лишь прошу изложить свою точку зрения и ответить на некоторые вопросы, волнующие всех граждан Империи. Неужели вам самой это неинтересно? Сейчас вас слышит только Сенат — а так услышат все.

— Вы упорно не замечаете главного, — все тем же безапелляционным тоном возразила Лея, — война, которую вы воспеваете, не приведет к миру. Вместо прославления имперского оружия стоило бы подумать о способах прекратить войну.

— Не мы ее начали, — напомнил Корис, стараясь не повышать голоса, но внутренне начиная понемногу закипать. Теперь он понимал, отчего альдераанская принцесса, умница, красавица и обаяшка, многих откровенно бесит.

— Войну начали такие же, как вы, — продолжил он, — идеалисты в белых одеждах и с чистыми руками. Напомню, что Великую армию клонов создали джедаи. Могу также напомнить, кто аплодировал созданию этой армии и куда эти ваши миротворцы в итоге пришли, решившись на заговор против Палпатина. Сегодняшняя война — закономерный результат их действий. Так, может, не стоит вешать всех ворнскров на армию, «Синар системс» и вездесущую ИСБ — а, к примеру, в зеркало посмотреть?

Он был уверен, что после этих слов дерзкая на язык девчонка взорвется и пошлет его к ситхам или даже дальше, — но ошибся.

— Я думала, что Таркин и ему подобные личности вам доплачивают, — помолчав, задумчиво произнесла Лея, — потому что нельзя разумному человеку быть настолько слепым — но теперь вижу, что все гораздо хуже. Вы абсолютно искренни — и это еще страшнее. Вы от души разливаетесь соловьем во славу военно-промышленных концернов и подвигов бравых штурмовиков, но каждая новая ваша песня — это новые трупы и выжженные дотла планеты, а вовсе не мир в Галактике. Желаю вам дожить до крушения ваших иллюзий, а пока — прощайте. И больше не пытайтесь звать меня на свой эфир.

— Демагогия и дешевый популизм, — пожал плечами коллега-новостник, которому Айдан вкратце пересказал неудачный разговор. — Причем непрошибаемый. Требуют переговоров, а сами отказываются от всякого компромисса. Интересно, как она сотоварищи собирается поддерживать порядок и закон в дивном новом мире своих фантазий? Даже джедаи древности не обошлись без войн. Счастье для всех и даром — вещь недостижимая, все равно кто-то уйдет обиженным и опять начнется драка…

Корис был согласен с коллегой. Однако об отсутствии взаимопонимания с умницей-принцессой все-таки немного жалел. До поры до времени.

За несколько дней до катастрофы при Явине в новостях прошло сообщение о гибели принцессы при крушении ее корабля в астероидном поле. Несмотря на политические разногласия, известие, мягко говоря, не порадовало — а через неделю Корис увидел Лею, живую и здоровую, на одном из каналов повстанцев. С пламенной речью о чудесном спасении Галактики и о продолжении борьбы за свободу до победного конца.

— Узнаю эту риторику. Войны не будет — будет такая борьба за мир, что камня на камне не останется, — мрачно пошутил знакомый майор из отдела стратегического планирования Объединенного командования, который вместе с Корисом смотрел трансляцию. — Похоже, скоро нам прибавится работы.

Сам Корис тогда испытал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, девочка жива, с другой — девочка открыто и нагло на стороне мятежников, а с третьей — оставалось неясно, кто и зачем запустил дезу о ее гибели. Его, как профессионала в работе с информацией, этот факт почему-то не просто задел, а даже обозлил. Похоже, всю Империю и лично его, Кориса, разыграли втемную. И вполне возможно, продолжают разыгрывать.

Попытавшись раскопать правду, Корис сделал довольно неожиданное и неприятное открытие: все ниточки, связанные с гибелью «Тантива IV», вели к Дарту Вейдеру — то есть в сферу, полностью закрытую от чужого любопытства как официальными, так и негласными запретами. Зримым напоминанием об этом служил мрачный обсидианово-черный замок темного лорда на кипящем лавой Мустафаре. Излишне дерзкие особы удостаивались личной аудиенции в замке Вейдера — и возвращались оттуда не все.

Корис понял, что благоразумнее будет не продолжать. Он собирался дожить до победы, а для этого следовало в первую очередь выжить. Просто выжить — что с каждым днем становилось все труднее даже на относительно безопасном Корусанте. Что-то неопределенно скверное буквально сгущалось в воздухе. И началось это задолго до Явина.

Он присутствовал на том балу по случаю очередного Дня Империи, когда была раскрыта агентура мятежников в «ГолоНетНьюс». Видел, как смазливое шоколадное личико Каллиопы Драут мгновенно посерело от ужаса, а на ее запястьях защелкнулись наручники. Видел изломанные тела помощников Каллиопы у входа в зал; обошлось без стрельбы — спецназ умеет убивать бесшумно и в то же время эффектно. Видел смерть в жестко сощуренных синих глазах режиссера и одновременно исполнителя главной роли этого адского спектакля. И чувствовал, что безнадежно упустил тот момент, когда что-то в картине мира пошло не так.

Позже, в вечернем выпуске новостей, в прямом эфире, он смотрел, как озверевшая толпа забрасывает офис «ГолоНетНьюс» обломками пермакрита и бутылками с зажигательной смесью. Полиция, разумеется, повязала зачинщиков беспорядков, однако не сразу, а затем — Корис узнал об этом позже — очень быстро и по-тихому отпустила: негоже наказывать честных патриотов за их праведный гнев. Да и деньги патриотам уже уплачены — хотя об этом уже говорилось шепотом, с оглядкой и только проверенным собеседникам. Круг таких собеседников сужался с пугающей быстротой. С мятежниками все ясно, но кто-то же сливал Каллиопе информацию ограниченного доступа. А ведь как успешно прикидывалась сладкой дурочкой…

Корис испытал несказанное облегчение от того, что его непосредственная начальница, главный редактор «Империи сегодня» Ариана Ади, не поручила ему освещение инцидента с «ГолоНетНьюс», а от комментирования и вовсе прямо предостерегла.

— Как информационный повод — слишком примитивно для профессионала вашего уровня, Айдан, — ослепительная улыбка бывшей кинозвезды выглядела несколько натянутой, — да и тема… Ваш конек — война, а это… — госпожа главред неопределенно пошевелила тонкими пальцами, — так, мелкие неприятности, не стоящие вашего внимания и времени.

Она, разумеется, лукавила. Из краткого курса конфликтологии, прослушанного еще в республиканской Академии государственной службы, Корис знал: война бывает разная — обычная, «холодная», торговая, локальная, тотальная и так далее. Вид войны, с которым он столкнулся сейчас, носил название «гибридная». В этой войне обман, предательство, выстрелы в спину, подсадные утки и провокации были самым обычным делом. Излюбленный почерк анархистов вроде Со Герреры, будь он проклят, — и в то же время почерк спецслужб Империи. Досадно, что обстоятельства вынуждают к симметричному ответу. Досадно, что другого выхода нет. Пока — нет.

К утру обгорелые развалины офиса «ГолоНетНьюс» уже снесли дроиды-уборщики столичного департамента благоустройства. Еще через три дня обсуждение скандала в СМИ и соцсетях сошло на нет и заглохло. Предатели Империи были уничтожены и вычеркнуты из памяти, жизнь продолжалась.

Война — тоже.

Все это время о пресловутой «стратегии сдерживания», разумеется, никто не забывал. Мир, обеспеченный страхом, пусть и не самый лучший мир, казался все же предпочтительнее открытой войны. Уже полтора десятка лет ходили слухи о тайном строительстве где-то на краю Внешнего кольца некоего сверхоружия, перед ужасающей мощью которого затрепещет вся Галактика — после чего, собственно, война и прекратится, ведь шансов на выживание у противников Империи не останется. Но время шло, а слухи так и оставались слухами.

Поскольку его лояльность давно не вызывала сомнений, в интересах работы Корис имел доступ ко многим секретам Империи. Однако оставались темы, полностью закрытые даже от него. Первая «Звезда Смерти» стала как раз одной из таких тем. В памяти отложилась более чем скромная по столичным меркам презентация проекта «Небесная мощь» — а дальше попытки что-то выяснить натыкались на глухую стену молчания.

Губернатор Таркин в нескольких интервью долго расписывал детали своей доктрины и в целом охотно шел на контакт, выказав себя остроумным и хорошо образованным собеседником, практически экспертом во всем, от новейших технологий до высокой моды, даром что сам одевался подчеркнуто неброско. Однако о супероружии губернатор ни словом не заикнулся.

Кренника удалось с третьей попытки поймать, раскрутить на интервью и даже вытащить в прямой эфир. Но вот тут и поджидала засада: вставить хоть слово в монолог директора «Передовых оружейных исследований» оказалось крайне затруднительно, повернуть разговор в желаемое русло так и не удалось, а под конец беседа вообще съехала на архитектуру. Корис уже предвкушал разнос от начальства за вопиюще бестолковый эфир, однако зрителям передача понравилась — сокрушительное обаяние директора с лихвой искупало недостаток информативности. Для зрителей, но не для Кориса.

Увы, попытка журналистского расследования по косвенным данным из открытых источников была вежливо, но твердо пресечена ИСБ.

— Любопытство, как говорится, сгубило туку, — заметил полковник Юларен в приватной беседе за чашкой кафа. — Понятно, что вами движили лишь благие намерения, но я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам заняться чем-нибудь другим. Хотя бы новым суперфлагманом флота, который сейчас строится на верфях Куата. Чрезвычайно интересный проект, вам понравится.

Корис понял и этот намек и решил не рисковать — тем более что упомянутый звездный разрушитель суперкласса действительно оказался чудом военной техники.

Первую Звезду Смерти он увидел только в голозаписях на каналах повстанцев. Разумеется, вражеская пропаганда жестко блокировалась Комитетом по надзору за ГолоНетом — однако военному аналитику надлежало знать врага в лицо, поэтому просмотр запрещенного контента через прокси стал частью его работы еще до начала Восстания. Там же, на вражеских каналах, нашлись и кадры взрыва боевой станции. А потом мир с содроганием узнал о Джеде, Скарифе и Альдераане. О той цене, которую Галактике предлагалось заплатить за прочный нерушимый мир.

Этого Корис не ожидал. Похоже, покойный губернатор все же переборщил с методами устрашения — за что и поплатился жизнью. И ладно бы только своей…

Тогда, при известии о катастрофе, он впервые испытал, кроме шока, странное чувство опустошенности и тоски — словно вместе со Звездой Смерти и ее создателями, которых он, по сути дела, толком и не знал, сгорела изрядная часть его самого, оставив в душе зияющую брешь с опаленными саднящими краями. Это было необъяснимо, учитывая его абсолютную непричастность к проекту, — но избавиться от пронзительного и страшного ощущения пустоты Корис почему-то никак не мог.

После Явина мир окончательно перестал быть прежним. Безвозвратно ушла эпоха, частицей которой был он сам. Теперь вели в бой войска, отдавали приказы, руководили военными разработками другие люди. Цели и чувства у этого нового поколения военных и инженеров тоже были иными. Не победить — выжить. Не решимость — страх. Не вера — тотальное недоверие. Не правосудие — кара и месть.

Он не мог не замечать очевидного — а верить не хотел. Происходящее было неправильно, неуместно, ломало всю картину мироздания и искажало до неузнаваемости саму идею Империи как оплота закона и справедливости. Так не могло и не должно было быть. Однако — было.

Для рядовых граждан Империи пока не изменилось почти ничего. Всем привычно правили две мощные и величественные фигуры, внушающие уважение подданным и наводящие страх на врагов: Император и Вейдер. Отлаженный механизм имперской государственной машины по-прежнему работал четко, но Корис наметанным глазом уже замечал крохотные сбои, мельчайшие зазубрины и метины ржавчины в сочленениях этого гигантского механизма. Когда-нибудь одна такая мелочь, незримая для посторонних, могла стать причиной катастрофы, как уже случилось на «Звезде Смерти». Но хуже всего было то, что Корис, как инженер, был не в силах это починить, а как аналитик — предложить рецепт спасения и путь к победе. Все попытки оборачивались тщетой и потерями — и полным непониманием со стороны тех, в чьих руках были воля и власть. Они не видели того, что лежало на поверхности, казалось очевидным. Не замечали. Не желали замечать.

Так и не постигнув Силу, Корис тем не менее живо представлял теперь, почти видел в своем воображении, как незримые нити, сплетающие изнанку бытия, путаются и рвутся, а на ткани мироздания, словно пятно чернил напуганной каракатицы, расползается безобразная прореха. Временами начинало казаться, что этот усугубляющийся хаос — дело его собственных неуклюжих рук, а сам он бьется, запутавшись в нитях Силы, как яркая тропическая бабочка с Явина IV в сетях фиолетового паука-птицееда. Он все еще надеялся отыскать истину — но не было истины и не было прозрения. Добытое в крови и огне знание не приносило облегчения — оно убивало. Понемногу, медленно, но верно.

Он снова мотался по Галактике, по театрам военных действий, верфям и заводам, а раз в неделю вел программу «Ответный удар». Само название подчеркивало: Империя не нападает — Империя защищается, отвечая на атаки мятежников и разоблачая саботаж и предательство в собственных рядах. Важно было убедить в этом зрителей, все менее склонных верить на слово и все более активно шарящих в Голосети через прокси — и, что еще важнее, порой убедить уже себя самого в том, что рассыпающаяся реальность может быть склеена и приведена в порядок, а мир и справедливость обязательно восторжествуют, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, во-от столечко… Да вы, батенька, оптимист.

Чаще всего самовнушение оказывалось успешным — но временами вновь накрывала безотчетная тоска. Вечерами, запивая тоску вирренским выдержанным, Корис прокручивал на домашней видеоконсоли старые записи своих эфиров, словно надеясь отыскать в них точку опоры в новом, изменившемся мире. Снова видел лица и слышал голоса тех, с кем встречался и беседовал, дотошно выпытывал подробности их жизней, мыслей и дел, надеясь в этой пестрой мешанине однажды отыскать спасительную истину. Те, кого уже не было в живых, — они снова оказывались здесь, рядом. Говорили, шутили, сердились, смеялись, отвечали, отказывались отвечать, ссылаясь на инструкции и запреты, сами о чем-то спрашивали. И тоже не знали ответа на вопрос, зачем это всё — борьба, усилия, жертвы…

Теперь уже точно не знали. И ничем не могли помочь.

На Корусанте он в последнее время все чаще и чаще чувствовал себя скверно. Погрязший в склоках и коррупции Сенат был распущен, но гнетущий дух продажности, бюрократии и мелочных интриг не исчез вместе с ним, более того — он буквально витал над столицей, несмотря на жесткие антикоррупционные меры и разговоры о стабильности. Что творилось на тех планетах, куда с трудом дотягивалась рука имперского правосудия, и представить было страшно.

Насмотревшись и в очередной раз озверев от увиденного, Айдан привычно сбегал на войну. Там все было проще и честнее, там он был дома, среди своих, на своем месте. Был солдатом Империи, о которых делал свои репортажи. Не героем, не полководцем — рядовым, полагая, что смысл именно в этом.

Он искал выход из тупика, по-прежнему будучи уверен, что только твердая рука и трезвый рассудок способны остановить хаос и безумие и навести порядок. Но путь к цели лежал во тьме. Старые приемы не работали, а новых не было. Когда-то Корис восхищался гением Трауна, его исключительно глубоким пониманием природы конфликтов, умением эти конфликты разрешать, не разнося планеты до основания, и в то же время умением идти на компромисс и признавать ошибки. При этом Траун, как истинный воин, брезговал политическим интригами, хотя открыто этого не высказывал, и уж точно не стал бы тратить время на пустопорожние разговоры в Сенате. Траун, пожалуй, мог бы исправить положение — но он бесследно пропал после столкновения с мятежниками на Лотале. Достойной замены в рядах армейской элиты ему так до сих пор и не нашлось. Способные-то были, а вот гениев…

Гениев, увы, не было.

Оставалось полагаться на собственные силы.

Или — на Силу?..

Айдан лежал в темноте, невольно припоминая и заново осмысливая путь, пройденный за три с лишним десятка лет — от мира к войне и снова, как он надеялся, к миру — и сам не знал, что побудило его именно сейчас копаться в памяти, перебирая давние события, чувства, впечатления. Бессонница понятна: завтра для Галактики решится всё. Но как одно связано с другим?

Почему-то вновь вспомнился летящий свет гиперпространства. Звезды, превращаясь в линии, словно тянулись к нему, принимая в свой хоровод, завораживая ослепительно чистым сиянием, заманивая, уводя куда-то вдаль…

Здесь, в его временном жилище, не было ни иллюминатора, ни обзорного экрана. Можно, конечно, включить трансляцию с внешних видеокамер — но это будет совсем не то. На звезды надо смотреть вживую, слушать их музыку, говорить с ними…

Он уже смутно помнил рисунок звезд на родине, а на Корусанте огни мегаполиса не позволяли насладиться картиной звездного неба даже в ясные ночи — но были и другие небеса.

Планета Хот славилась как место обитания снежных вамп, чей роскошный мех со времен Республики оставался предметом контрабанды, несмотря на протесты зоозащитников и запреты министерства природных ресурсов. А еще, после нескольких поражений, на далеком Хоте, в стороне от оживленных гипертрасс, нашли приют повстанцы.

Непосредственно к разгрому базы Альянса Корис не успел, узнав о нем слишком поздно: Вейдер при подготовке операции отчего-то ударился в секретность. Лишь через несколько дней после битвы Айдан в сопровождении майора инженерной службы, руководившего извлечением остатков данных из впопыхах брошенного повстанцами терминала, прошел разрушенными коридорами базы.

Смотреть было практически не на что. Коридоры, засыпанные налетевшим снаружи снегом, сложенные из ледяных блоков стены, продырявленные бластерными разрядами, брошенное разбитое оборудование, вмерзшие в сугробы тела, уже обглоданные каким-то хищником — наверняка все той же вампой — и гулкая холодная пустота, в которой даже стук собственного сердца казался слишком громким.

Холод и лед. Белое безмолвие.

Здесь не было места ничему из того, что он привык считать жизнью. Ни одному из привычных понятий и ценностей. Вообще.

Он просматривал кадры с камер наблюдения — видя, как ледяная планета равнодушно и стремительно стирает следы незваных пришельцев, заметая метелью обломки поверженных шагоходов на равнине, обугленные руины генератора щита, остатки разбомбленных окопов и огневых точек. Так же быстро она сотрет и его следы…

Айдан поплотнее запахнул куртку и через разбитые ворота ангара, мимо остовов сожженных спидеров, вышел в ясную морозную ночь.

В бархатной черноте неба над Хотом льдисто и холодно горели звезды — огромные, неожиданно близкие, как в пустыне на Сокорро. Хот тоже был пустыней, только снежной. Нетронутый снег слегка мерцал, словно откликаясь небесному свету.

Айдан запрокинул голову, глядя в звездное небо, чувствуя, как его пробирает дрожь — и вовсе не из-за мороза. Казалось, сам космос смотрит на него тысячами недобрых голодных глаз, как зверь на добычу. От этого взгляда становилось жутко и хотелось укрыться, но прятаться было некуда. Планета вечной зимы тоже припасла для него свой безмолвный вопрос — и ждала ответа. А он по-прежнему не знал, что ответить.

Звезды медленно кружились над головой, маня, завораживая, сливаясь в линии, замерзая льдинками на ресницах — и он опять, в который раз, летел сквозь гиперпространство, сгорая в его сиянии. Здесь и сейчас с ним были вся красота и ужас мира, и он не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы это описать. Впервые за долгие годы к нему вернулось ясное и отчетливое ощущение: Сила где-то рядом, сделай шаг, протяни руку — и коснешься… Надо только посметь.

Тогда, на Хоте, он так и не решился. Отступил, охваченный внезапным необъяснимым страхом.

На миг кольнуло запоздалое сожаление — но винить, кроме себя, было некого, а переживать о несбывшемся и вовсе глупо.

Корис помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминание и переключаясь на мысли о вещах более насущных. Завтра будет разгромлен и уничтожен мятеж, после чего никто в Галактике уже не посмеет бунтовать, опасаясь скорого и неотвратимого возмездия. Некому уже будет смущать умы и подстрекать к неповиновению, к тому же все давно устали от войны. И тогда Империя наконец победит.

А ведь был момент, когда он почти разуверился в этом.

В поисках ответа на вопросы о скверном настоящем и туманном будущем Корис навестил на Кариде своего давнего знакомого, Гилада Пеллеона.

«Химера» второй месяц стояла на плановом ремонте в доке имперских верфей. Вынужденно скучающий без дела капитан «Химеры», старый служака и герой войны еще со времен Республики, Пеллеон просто напрашивался на интервью, и Корис не замедлил воспользоваться оказией.

Пеллеон был родом с Кореллии да к тому же ровесником, так что вечер воспоминаний оказался вдвойне интересным — и настолько задушевным, что Айдан, наконец, рискнул.

— Гилад, а можно вопрос не для эфира?

Пеллеон, слегка удивившись, приподнял бровь.

— Это настолько страшный вопрос?

— Не страшный, — успокоил Корис, — скорее, странный. И я не уверен, что готов озвучить в передаче твой возможный ответ. Признаться, я и себе этот вопрос задавал не раз — но как-то пока безуспешно.

Он жестом подозвал жужжащего над ухом DVO-4X и демонстративно нажал кнопку отключения записи.

— Гилад, Империя воюет уже больше двадцати лет. Сначала за победу, за торжество мира и безопасности в Галактике, но чем дальше, тем все больше — за само свое существование, буквально против всей Вселенной. Против самой судьбы. Зёрна мятежа прорастают вновь и вновь, что бы мы ни делали, и с каждым годом сопротивление становится только злее. Порой кажется, что само мироздание отвернулось от нас. Что ты об этом думаешь? Выстоит ли Империя в этой борьбе или анархия и хаос возьмут верх? У меня сложилось впечатление, что ответа не знает никто. Но тебя еще не спрашивал.

Пеллеон, казалось, ничуть не удивился.

— Интересно… Я тоже об этом думал. Много думал. И знаешь, скажу тебе… Ответ оказался неожиданно прост. Ты ведь помнишь, как и почему возникла Империя?

Корис промолчал: вопрос определенно был риторическим.

Пеллеон задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Конечно, помнишь. Все мечтали о порядке и справедливости, о созидательном труде на общее благо. Все без исключения. Строить, учить, защищать, двигать вперед науку и производство, без анархии, коррупции и бандитов. На это всегда будет спрос, Айдан. Плюс еще идея сопричастности великому делу, служению и жертвенности: что ни говори, она всегда живет в сердцах большинства разумных существ. Ну, кроме, может быть, хаттов…

— Не факт — кто знает, о чем мечтают маленькие, еще не разжиревшие на торговле спайсом хаттовы детки, — с улыбкой заметил Корис.

— Ну да, чем ситх не шутит, — согласился Пеллеон. — Уж не знаю, что именно думали и планировали те, кто стоял у истоков и сейчас стоит у руля, но Империя возникла не случайно. Она — судьба Галактики, ее знамя, ее надежда. Даже потерпев поражение, потеряв все, сузившись до размеров одной системы, пусть даже одной планеты, она неизбежно воспрянет вновь. А знаешь почему?

Он выдержал паузу, после чего продолжал:

— Империя — не только укрепленные аванпосты, батальоны, технологии и своды законов. Империя — это люди. Обычные люди, вроде нас с тобой, Айдан. Выстоим мы — выстоит Империя. А мы выстоим, и за нами придут другие, чтобы учиться на наших достижениях и ошибках. Империя никогда не исчезнет, что бы ни говорили скептики и идеалисты, как бы ни изощрялись ее враги. Всегда останется мечтой и целью, за которую стоит сражаться. Каждая ночь, даже эта криффова полярная ночь на Илуме, длиной в полгода, неизбежно заканчивается рассветом. Я вижу образ будущего примерно так.

Корис завороженно слушал и запоздало раскаивался в обещании не выпускать ответ в эфир. Красивый и четкий ответ, сам бы лучше не сформулировал. Вера Пеллеона в Империю странно напоминала веру джедаев в Силу. Только джедаи не верили — они знали. Впрочем, даже они не умели провидеть будущего. А Пеллеон?

— Гилад, ты действительно в это веришь? Даже с учетом окружающего бардака?

— Ну, мы видали бардак и помасштабнее, вспомни последние дни Республики, — Пеллеон усмехнулся в усы. — А что до моей веры… Не то слово, Айдан.

Он покачал головой.

— Не то слово. Я в этом абсолютно убежден.

Корис затаил дыхание, готовый поймать даже не слово — тень слова и мысли. Вот он, ответ. Пусть не окончательный, один из многих возможных, но…

— Ты знаешь, как нелегко убедить в чем-то кореллианца, — будничным тоном продолжил Пеллеон, — но вот как-то получилось. Между прочим, это в том числе и твоя заслуга. Возможно, Кореллия и потеряла в твоем лице хорошего инженера, зато Империя приобрела выдающегося мастера слова и голокамеры и одного из самых храбрых и преданных своих солдат. Я ничуть не преувеличиваю.

Подняв палец и хитро улыбнувшись, он добавил:

— И это еще один довод в пользу того, что Империя никогда не исчезнет.

С того памятного разговора прошло несколько лет. Он возвращался с Канзи, с трудом выкроив неделю отпуска, когда в космопорте пересадки с ним неожиданно связалась госпожа Ади и передала приглашение — нет, высочайшее повеление — прибыть во дворец на аудиенцию у самого Палпатина.

Сказать, что приглашение Кориса удивило — значило ничего не сказать. Император никогда не общался с прессой — лишь выступал в эфире с новогодним обращением к гражданам Империи, да с ежегодным посланием перед Сенатом, пока еще был Сенат. Остальные пожелания главы государства доводились до народа через советников и различных медийных персон, приближенных ко двору. Однако в этот раз Палпатин отчего-то вызвал для аудиенции не моффа, не адмирала, не главу совета корпорации, даже не кинозвезду — журналиста. Невероятно.

На следующий день Корис и госпожа главред, соблюдя весь положенный церемониал, преклонили колени перед троном владыки Империи. И там, после традиционного обмена любезностями, Палпатин лично повелел Корису прибыть на строящийся в системе Эндора «объект особой важности».

Корис знал, что это за объект: на этот раз утечку информации намеренно санкционировали «сверху». Информацию сливали аккуратно и дозированно, чтобы не перепугать всю Галактику, еще помнящую Альдераан, но те, кому следовало узнать — узнали.

— Там мы раз и навсегда положим конец мятежу, — изрек Император. — Вы неоднократно делом доказали нам свою верность, поэтому вам доверена высокая честь сообщить об этом Галактике. В прямом эфире. Такова моя воля.

Корис не верил своим ушам. Конец мятежа, в прямом эфире… Да это же самая горячая из возможных новостей!

Он исполнил положенный по протоколу смиренный поклон и, подхватив под руку госпожу Ади, ретировался — опасаясь, что выражение лица все-таки в последний момент выдаст неуместное желание восторженно завопить и пуститься в пляс.

Сборы были недолгими. Все нужные бумаги оказались оформлены задним числом, а передающее оборудование уже отправлено на погрузку в космопорт. На следующее утро курьер из военного министерства привез ему на квартиру кодовые цилиндры с допуском высшего уровня. В силу специфики работы Айдан официально числился на службе в разведуправлении флота в должности офицера для особых поручений и в звании коммандера, однако офицерскую форму не надевал практически никогда, предпочитая на Корусанте элегантный гражданский костюм, а на других планетах, куда его заносили репортажи — штурмовую броню и камуфляж либо комбинезон техника, если темой передачи были верфи, шахты или завод. Однако нынешний случай требовал полного парада.

Извлеченный из шкафа черный китель стройнил, но молодости, увы, не добавлял. Из зеркала на Кориса смотрел седеющий и, что греха таить, усталый человек. Морщины на лбу, в уголках глаз и губ выдавали возраст. Жизнь давно перевалила за половину. Увы, за все эти годы он так и не нашел ответа на тот проклятый вопрос — зачем он пришел в мир, где все не случайно и взаимосвязано, какое тайное послание принес с собой, пронес сквозь годы и расстояния? Как и где окончит свой путь?

За годы войны Корис видел достаточно смертей и все чаще задумывался о том, какой же окажется его собственная смерть. Его коллеги-журналисты, друзья-военные гибли под огнем, подрывались на минах, становились пищей для недружественной фауны планет Внешнего Кольца — он же отделался несколькими легкими ранениями, парой контузий да возвратной лихорадкой, подхваченной на Кейто-Неймодии. Везение? Слишком много везения для одного человека. Если судьба или, возможно, таинственная Сила бережет его, то с какой целью? И есть ли она, эта цель? И что останется после того, как его путь неизбежно завершится?

Большинство людей над такими вопросами не задумывалось. Семья, дети, внуки, успешная карьера, а затем спокойная старость в уютном гнездышке — что еще надо для счастья? Считай, жизнь удалась.

Корису этого было мало. Его каждый раз срывало с места — прочь от очередной любимой-единственной — и уносило вдаль, в работу, в приключения и поиски. В итоге с уютным гнездышком так и не сложилось. Что ж, не судьба.

Хани, его нынешняя подруга, не имела отношения ни к журналистике, ни к армии, но к семье, хозяйству и прочим атрибутам уютного гнездышка ее не тянуло вообще. Дизайнер-флорист, она рисовала в планшете райские сады и мечтала засадить цветами планеты, на которых сейчас кипела война: «Когда-нибудь же это безумие закончится?»

Когда-нибудь…

Айдан улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале. Вполне возможно, «когда-нибудь» скоро наступит. Жаль, что об этом пока нельзя никому говорить.

Хани пришла вечером, словно что-то почувствовав и буквально на несколько минут опередив его звонок с попыткой напроситься в гости. С порога повисла на шее, дрыгая ногами, как ребенок. Айдан уткнулся лицом в темные кудри, почувствовав тонкий аромат цитруса и запах дождя. Плановая помывочная гроза в секторе, а зонт девочка, как обычно, не захватила.

— С возвращением! Как отпуск? — поинтересовалась Хани, плюхнув на стол в комнате характерно звякнувший пакет.

Корис неопределенно пожал плечами. Хвастаться было как-то неловко. Изначально они планировали совместную поездку, но не получилось — на Хани свалился внезапный и срочный проект, вилла с висячими садами на нескольких уровнях. Отказаться или хотя бы отсрочить не удалось: заказчик, крупная шишка в министерстве природных ресурсов, не желал слышать никаких возражений.

В итоге Айдан смотался на Канзи в одиночестве. Тоже неплохо, хотя вместе было бы веселее.

— Хорошо, но мало. Кстати, в «Ороне» новый дизайн террасы, какие-то голубые светящиеся лианы с… забыл откуда. Очень стильно получилось. Сейчас фото покажу…

Он полез в сумку за планшетом. Хани тем временем вынула из пакета декоративные набуанские свечи и немедленно их зажгла.

— Для уюта и праздника, — пояснила она. — Плавающие все разобрали, взяла обычные… Ого!

Заметив висящий на плечиках китель, Хани уважительно провела пальцем по ранговой планке.

— Никогда не видела тебя в этой форме. Собрался на парад?

Айдан покачал головой.

— Нет. Завтра опять улетаю, вот только что хотел тебе позвонить, увидеться. А ты тут как тут.

Хани, уже протянувшая руку за планшетом, замерла. В серых глазах девушки мелькнула тревога.

— Улетаешь? Уже завтра? Куда?

— Новая командировка. Извини, подробностей рассказать не могу.

Хани понимающе кивнула, опускаясь в кресло:

— Подписка о неразглашении. Ясно.

Она никогда не лезла в его служебные дела, а если ее и задевали запреты на обсуждение некоторых тем, то не показывала виду, — но Корис внезапно почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Извини, — повторил он, — это еще и внезапно, даже для меня.

— Надолго?

— Сложно сказать. Надеюсь, вряд ли больше, чем на месяц.

Хани задумчиво свела брови, поглаживая голубоватый восьмигранный камешек на кожаном шнурке, размером где-то с половину ее мизинца. Девушка на полном серьезе утверждала, что доставшийся в наследство от бабки кулон приносит удачу. По крайней мере, вдохновение точно приносит, проверено.

— Мне страшно, Айдан. Мы два года вместе, и я каждый раз боюсь, что ты не вернешься из очередной… командировки. Не за свое сердце боюсь, к бравым капитаншам спецназа не ревную. Даже к той героической летунье, прикинь.

Прямота девушки, как и довольно своеобразное чувство юмора, были той изюминкой, из-за которой Корис в свое время и обратил на нее внимание. Случилось это на презентации голофильма «Возмездие», прототипом главной героини которого, кстати, послужила именно Иден Версио. Ну да, и репортажи с ней, разумеется, были — но ничего сверх этого. Что касается презентации, они поначалу чуть не поругались из-за разногласий в оценке актеров. Корису понравилась перекрашенная обратно в брюнетку Уинсса Старфлер, а Хани — нет.

— Оригинально. Как обычно, даже не знаю, обидеться или восхититься.

— Принять к сведению, что я тебя ревную только к одной бабе — пожилой и костлявой, — это прозвучало язвительно, но взгляд девушки остался тревожным. — Ты же вечно во что-то встреваешь, дурная башка.

— Неправда, — Корис упрямо замотал головой, старательно изображая возмущение, но в душе немного гордясь полученным комплиментом, — я очень осторожен. Можно даже сказать, дипломатичен, вот!

— В столице — может быть, — отмахнулась Хани, — но по мере удаления от нее куда-то оно все пропадает: и осторожность, и дипломатичность, и разум, местами… Помню твою историю про разминирование вышки. Это ж додуматься было надо!

Корис смущенно хмыкнул. Эту историю он тоже помнил хорошо.

После того как повстанцев выбили, наконец, с Лотала, саперы взялись разминировать вышку ретранслятора Голосети. Кориса что-то дернуло не просто это заснять, а поучаствовать лично. Он как-то сумел уболтать командование, после чего ему вручили сканер, пульт и рацию, настоятельно порекомендовав ничего не трогать, а сразу звать специалистов. В процессе, обнаружив на корпусе энергомодуля термальный детонатор, подозрительно подмигивающий красным огоньком, он почему-то не воспользовался пультом и тем более рацией, а отключил и снял взрывное устройство вручную. Да, вот этими самыми очумелыми ручками, а что такого, он же инженер. Да, на абсолютно трезвую голову, это уже потом они с саперами и спецназом за победу напились. А потом он долго уговаривал коллегу с местного новостного канала ради всего святого не включать этот сюжет в очередной выпуск — обезвреживание мин голыми руками всё же не тот пример, который следует подавать молодёжи. Хотя, надо признать, вышло неплохо.

— Ну а что? Всё же получилось!

— Получилось, — согласилась Хани, — но нельзя вечно искушать судьбу, она ведь может и повестись. У меня действительно плохое предчувствие. Как никогда плохое.

Корис слегка поморщился. Одной из причин его расставаний с женщинами было как раз то, что они начинали слишком за него переживать, драматизировать и даже советовать ему сменить работу на что-нибудь поспокойнее и побезопаснее. Сам он по поводу предстоящей поездки никаких дурных предчувствий не испытывал. Разве что некоторое волнение, которое списывал на исключительную важность задания, порученного лично Императором, — кстати, задания на вид куда более безопасного, чем многие его командировки. Но объяснить это Хани, не нарушив подписку о неразглашении, он не мог.

— Когда-то давно джедаи говорили мне, что предчувствия могут обмануть и таки да, часто обманывают, — сказал он, постаравшись придать лицу максимально безмятежное выражение. — Сами джедаи говорили, знатоки по части предчувствий и пророчеств! Так что не бери в голову.

Он разлил по бокалам риосское медовое вино: Хани предусмотрительно захватила и бутылку. Она отлично разбиралась в таких вещах — признаться, куда лучше него, в последнее время запивавшего впечатления исключительно кореллианским бренди. Нет, хорошее вино он тоже ценил — но к вину требовалось соответствующее настроение, а не аврал и сводки с фронта. Сегодня, пожалуй, настроение подходящее.

— Все будет хорошо, Хани. Очень хорошо. Подробности узнаешь из выпусков новостей.

— Как обычно.

Это не было вопросом.

— Да, — Корис улыбнулся и ввернул традиционную поговорку новостников: — Единственно нужные вам новости, не переключайтесь.

— Только хорошие новости, оставайтесь на связи, — Хани легко подхватила шутку, поднимая бокал. — За удачу!

Бокалы тоненько звякнули. Отблески свечей колыхнулись в золотисто-зеленом вине, внезапно напомнив Айдану огоньки светильников в храме Джеда-Сити на следующий день после той катастрофы с транспортом. Бледные, с четким зеленым контуром, они походили на блуждающие болотные огни Фелуции, куда его занесло во времена Войны клонов. Сладковатый дурманящий дым от кадильниц в мертвой тишине плыл между огоньками медленными тягучими струйками. «Поминальные лампадки, — хмуро пояснил все тот же полковник, сопроводивший его в храм и категорически настоявший на участии в экскурсии взвода штурмовиков. — Холодный огонь; не знаю, как они это делают».

Айдан тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятное и совершенно неуместное воспоминание. Храма давно нет, как нет и самого Джеда-Сити, а память настойчиво возвращает его назад — к этим мертвым огням, древним камням, его личной войне и чужой смерти… Чушь, бред, из тех внезапных военных флешбэков, которые запивают не риосским медовым, а чем покрепче, либо относят на исследование к мозгоправу. Но с этим потом. Завтра у него рабочая командировка. Одна из. Ну ладно, чуточку посложнее и поинтереснее, чем обычно…

Все это неважно. Важно только одно: он должен вернуться — и он вернется. С хорошими новостями. А потом можно и сдаться психотерапевту. Или время вылечит, что более вероятно.

— Я скоро вернусь, Хани, — твердо произнес он, глядя поверх бокала в глаза девушке. — Обещаю. И хватит на сегодня о грустном.

— Не спишь?..

Свечи давно догорели. В полумраке, слегка разбавленном заоконными ночными огнями, глаза Хани казались черными. Кристалл на шнурке, смутно поблескивая, слегка покачивался почти у самых его глаз.

— Хочешь, спою колыбельную?

Айдан молча изобразил согласие — одними ресницами.

Хани села на постели, скрестив ноги, и, перебирая его волосы, тихонько запела. Петь она любила и пела часто, у нее и гитара дома была, — однако эту песню Айдан слышал впервые*.

— Лунный свет, прозрачный свет

Свет луны, которой нет…

В лунном свете вспомни тех,

С кем делил печаль и смех,

Вспомни, кто тебя берег,

Кто в беде тебе помог…

Незатейливая мелодия и простые добрые слова очевидно детской песенки зазывали в сон — но от внезапной пронзительной тоски защемило сердце.

Айдан смотрел на любимую из-под опущенных ресниц, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает беспричинный, беспредметный и оттого неподвластный ему страх.

…Кто любил тебя — ушел,

Кто хранил тебя — ушел.

Вместо них — прозрачный свет,

Свет луны, которой нет…

Кто любил тебя — с тобой.

Кто хранил тебя — с тобой…

Слова, призванные успокоить и убаюкать, отчего-то затягивали в прошлое, в память, а еще — если закрыть глаза — в медленно сужающуюся воронку светящихся нитей. Это напоминало джедайскую медитацию, но при этом довольно неприятно кружило голову. Злило. И в то же время звало за собой… куда?

…В небе тает лунный свет,

В небе тает, в сердце — нет…

«Это не ответ. Но, возможно — выход…»

«Что?!.»

Айдан резко распахнул глаза.

Наваждение исчезло — но и сон улетучился окончательно, вместе с последними словами так называемой колыбельной.

— Странная песня, — помолчав, медленно произнес он. — Никогда раньше ее не слышал. И, кажется, много потерял.

— Ее бабушка часто пела. Она родилась на Альдераане, — задумчиво отозвалась Хани, глядя куда-то в стену, — туда и вернулась умирать. Бабушки давно нет, а теперь нет и Альдераана.

Корис внутренне напрягся. Они оба не любили оглядываться назад и редко вспоминали прошлое и родню — обычно хватало других тем. И тут такое внезапное открытие.

Айдан точно знал, что Хани родилась и выросла на Корусанте. Она точно знала, где и кем он работает — сложно было бы не знать. И ни словом не упрекнула его, в том числе за тот эфир, где высшие чины Объединенного командования выражали соболезнования родным членов «героически погибшей команды мобильной боевой станции ЗС-1» и сулили скорое и неотвратимое возмездие мятежникам. Был, правда, и другой эфир, с участием аж самого великого визиря, где Амедда аккуратно, но недвусмысленно валил всю вину за гибель Альдераана на покойного Таркина и торжественно обещал избегать в будущем подобных прискорбных происшествий. Но…

Он ожидал, что девушка сейчас расплачется — как-то случилось видеть ее безутешно рыдающей над мертвой ручной вомпой, а тут и повод куда серьезнее, и атмосфера подходящая, крайне удачно все сошлось, врагу не пожелаешь. И зачем она вспомнила эту песню? Теперь сама же и огорчается, и помочь тут нечем, время назад не воротишь и убитую планету обратно из осколков не соберешь. Только сесть рядом, молча обнять…

Она не заплакала. Просто умолкла, опустив голову. Потом, все так же молча, нащупала и крепко сжала его руку.

Айдан молчал. Мелькнула дурацкая мысль: анекдот года, профессиональное трепло всея ГолоНета впервые в жизни не знает, что сказать. С другой стороны — а что тут скажешь?

— Даже не начинай.

От неожиданности Корис вздрогнул. Начинать оправдываться он точно не собирался. Кстати, а что собирался?

— Даже не начинай, — без выражения повторила Хани. — Ты сейчас сопишь, как моя нашкодившая тука в ожидании взбучки. Дурак, я знаю, что не ты взрывал Альдераан. И знаю, кого мне в этом следовало бы винить, — только уже нет смысла. Впрочем, и раньше смысла не было.

Айдан почувствовал, как плечи девушки слегка напряглись — и впервые пожалел об их молчаливом уговоре не касаться прошлого. Похоже, там, в этом прошлом, у них обоих осталось слишком многое. Больше, чем хотелось бы. Больше, чем можно забыть.

Хани, впрочем, не собиралась предаваться воспоминаниям.

— Знаешь… — она задумчиво подняла глаза к потолку и продолжила уже другим тоном: — Раз уж зашел разговор, давай начистоту: людей жалко, красивую планету жалко, но факты вещь упрямая. Альдераан не был мирной нейтральной планетой.

Корис невольно хмыкнул: лекция о международном положении голышом в постели — это было что-то новенькое в их отношениях. Спели колыбельную, называется.

— Бабушкины земляки, — продолжала между тем Хани, — из которых пропаганда Альянса теперь лепит ангелов и пацифистов, вполне себе служили в имперском флоте — в том числе, да-да, на ЗС-1! А если уж совсем честно, Органа с дочерью их просто подставили своей подпольной деятельностью…

Корис не выдержал и расхохотался, валясь на подушки с Хани в обнимку. Та шпарила как по писаному: он влет опознал собственные аргументы из тогдашних передач. И ведь не тупо заучила, чтобы ему польстить, сама искренне так думает, это видно. Но чувство подходящего момента…

— И нечего ржать! — кулачок Хани аккуратно впечатался ему под ребро — не больно, но ощутимо. — У-у-у, журналюга, заразил меня своей профдеформацией!

— Хани, солнце мое, это было прекрасно… Но мы же не в прямом эфире!

— Однозначно не в нем, — согласилась Хани, — и хвала звездам, представляю изумление зрителей.

— Зрители как раз не пострадают, — не согласился Корис, — такой сюжет редактор зарубит на подлете.

— Что именно зарубит, — вкрадчиво промурлыкала Хани, — политику или, эм-м, антураж?

Она слегка куснула его за плечо. Клыки у девчонки были крупноваты и постоянно служили предметом шуток насчет скрытых тогорианских корней. И поводом для поиска рудиментов хвоста… в соответствующем месте.

— Слушай, у нас и так мало времени, а мы тратим его на всякую ерунду…

В итоге, разумеется, Корис не выспался — однако к закрытому для гражданских лиц терминалу космопорта Центрального округа прибыл в прекрасном настроении. Несмотря даже на сложность поставленной задачи.

Кроме почетного пассажира, армейский эль-шаттл вез передающее оборудование и монтажную бригаду: все-таки станция ни с какой стороны не предназначалась для ведения репортажей в прямом эфире. Из соображений секретности был выбран окольный маршрут, поэтому перелет занял больше суток.

Войдя в систему Эндора и передав коды доступа, челнок миновал эскадрильи охраны периметра, прошел коридор в защитном поле и спикировал к посадочному доку станции.

Забыв вовремя дозаправиться таблетками и теперь борясь с подступающей тошнотой, Айдан смотрел, как перед ним на фоне зелено-голубого шара покрытой лесами планеты разворачивается величественная панорама строительства. И действительно было на что посмотреть.

Вблизи и в реальности вторая Звезда Смерти впечатляла куда больше своей предшественницы, виденной лишь на голограммах. Завершенная на две трети гигантская сфера, скалящаяся в пустоту оголенными несущими конструкциями, походила на недостроенное гнездо диких пчел. Грузовые корабли, буксиры, строительные и служебные дроиды роились вокруг нее, словно трудолюбивые насекомые, несущие материалы для гнезда. Крепили детали и модули, наращивали листы обшивки, бережно ощупывали сканерами и контрольными датчиками уже готовые сегменты, кропотливо выискивали изъяны, латали прорехи. Чуть поодаль, похожий на наконечник гигантской стрелы, в пространстве парил флагман лорда Вейдера. Айдан знал, что сам Темный повелитель находится на станции, лично контролируя ход работ и подготовку предстоящей операции по окончательному разгрому восстания.

В ангаре его встретил мофф Джерджеррод — руководитель строительства и командующий станции. Его манеры являли собой наглядную иллюстрацию к афоризму, авторство которого приписывали Таркину: «Моффы не бегают, поскольку в мирное время это вызывает смех, а в военное — панику». Высокомерие Джерджеррода было общеизвестно, однако при встрече он проявил радушие и даже соизволил пожать Корису руку — все-таки тот исполнял личное поручение Императора — после чего предоставил удобные апартаменты и пообещал оказать всяческое содействие.

Краткая экскурсия по станции, устроенная моффом в день прибытия, произвела на Кориса совершенно ошеломляющее впечатление. Даже незавершенная, Звезда Смерти поражала как масштабом — целых сто шестьдесят километров в диаметре — так и исключительной продуманностью, слаженностью и целесообразностью всего бесконечного множества составляющих ее элементов. Это был настоящий шедевр инженерной мысли. Жаль, о нем пока нельзя было рассказать — но скоро, совсем скоро о новой боевой станции заговорит вся Галактика. Ждать оставалось недолго.

В ходе экскурсии Джерджеррод пояснил, что исходный проект был несколько переработан с учетом печальной судьбы первой Звезды Смерти, в конструкции которой имелся изъян, — но в целом идея, структура и дизайн остались прежними.

— И да, вы абсолютно правы. Великолепное, поистине безупречное технологическое решение.

Тон, которым это было сказано, выдавал плохо скрываемую ревность по отношению к авторам и вдохновителям изначального проекта, — поэтому, щадя самолюбие моффа, Корис благоразумно не стал называть имен. Да и, по правде говоря, он суеверно опасался на борту недостроенной боевой станции тревожить память создателей ее предшественницы. Они и без того были здесь, незримо присутствуя в каждой детали: суровый гранд-мофф и талантливый раздолбай-инженер, сотрудники и соперники, создавшие первую Звезду Смерти и сгинувшие вместе с ней. А еще — из песни слова не выкинешь — предатель-ученый и его доченька-террористка, выкравшая чертежи. Их тени тоже были здесь, неотступно напоминая о прошлом поражении. О месте этих двоих в истории позаботились повстанцы — и после окончательной победы Империи потребуется немало труда и времени, чтобы донести до народов Галактики правду о тех событиях. Так что в отставку он уйдет еще не скоро. Если уйдет вообще.

— Открою маленький секрет, — Джерджеррод заговорщически понизил голос, — хотя станция и не завершена, главное орудие готово к работе. Для уничтожения целой планеты мощности пока маловато, честно признаю, но разнести в пыль средний крейсер одного выстрела будет достаточно.

— А скорострельность? — поинтересовался Корис. О том, что конструкция суперлазера и защитное поле позволяют свести отдачу от выстрела к минимуму и станции, даже недостроенной, не грозит перевернуться на оси, он знал — в этот раз ему даже позволили вкратце ознакомиться с технической документацией. Видимо, чтобы в прямом эфире не ляпнул ерунды. С этого ракурса, с профессиональной точки зрения, Звезда Смерти впечатляла не меньше, чем снаружи.

— По расчетным данным, перезарядка суперлазера на минимальной мощности занимает до пяти минут, возможно, даже меньше, — с явной гордостью пояснил Джерджеррод. — Учитывая, что и остальной наш флот не будет сидеть сложа руки, мятежникам этого хватит с лихвой. Разведка сообщает, что у них максимум три десятка сравнительно крупных кораблей класса фрегата и еще какое-то количество мелочи. Задачка на один зуб.

Монтаж и отладка передающего комплекса заняли несколько дней. Комплекс включал десяток стационарных голокамер, размещенных прямо на обшивке, и три спутника вещания на орбите станции. Насчет последних Корис поначалу испытывал некоторый скептицизм: спутники этой модели несколько раз подряд навернулись при пробных запусках — ситх бы побрал экономию министерства пропаганды на госзаказе, а также традиционный откат и распил — однако на этот раз обошлось без происшествий, ничего не упало и все исправно работало. Картинка со всех камер сводилась на общий пульт в специально оборудованной под это дело аппаратной, где можно было переключать ракурсы обзора и трансляции по своему усмотрению.

Еще через неделю на станцию прибыл Император — дабы лично руководить приготовлениями к беспрецедентной операции. Разумеется, Корис вместе с другими офицерами присутствовал на церемонии встречи.

Император захватил с собой почти весь двор — кроме Амедды и Сейта Пестажа. Вельможи пестрой кучкой клубились за спиной владыки на почтительном расстоянии. В свете прожекторов посадочного дока вычурные головные уборы и тяжелые парчовые наряды советников Палпатина, сшитые в стилистике Набу времен заката Республики, выглядели какими-то… пыльными. Смотрелись странно, неуклюже, нелепо на фоне хищного профиля бронированного императорского шаттла, строя штурмовиков в безупречно белых доспехах, алых гвардейцев, четкого покроя офицерских мундиров. Терялись среди резких геометрических линий строительных конструкций, дюрастали и транспаристила, высоких, от пола до потолка, светящихся панелей. Мутными расплывчатыми силуэтами отражались в начищенных до блеска полах. Казались неуместными, чуждыми технологическому совершенству и самой атмосфере станции. На ум внезапно пришло определение «тени прошлого». Да ведь они и правда были из прошлого — сморщенные, согбенные годами и заботами старики. С болячками, обидами, мыслями о неизбежной смерти…

«Не думать об этом. Не сейчас».

Палпатин, в своем неизменном черном плаще с капюшоном, с тростью в узловатой старческой руке, тоже выглядел странно в этом средоточии высоких технологий — но от его щуплой иссохшей фигуры исходила могущественная сила, приводившая в движение всю гигантскую имперскую машину и в том числе Звезду Смерти в качестве одной из ее шестеренок. Определенно, Император неслучайно прибыл на станцию — это значило, что развязка близка.

Палпатин выслушал краткий доклад Кориса о готовности и односложно поблагодарил, погруженный в какие-то свои мысли.

— Все происходит согласно моему плану, — произнес он, после чего жестом дал понять, что аудиенция окончена. Оставалось ждать.

Между тем хитрый план начал действовать. На Эндор предсказуемо явилась диверсионная группа мятежников. Проникнуть на станцию они не попытались — их целью был прикрывавший Звезду Смерти дефлекторный щит.

Чтобы попасть на планету, повстанцы запаслись эль-шаттлом со старым, но пока еще рабочим кодом доступа. Им было невдомек, что на строительстве действуют иные, более жесткие протоколы безопасности, чем на других имперских объектах, и что их пропустили намеренно — да и сам шаттл добыть «помогли». Джерджеррод довольно потирал руки: мятежники заглотили наживку. Они даже успели нарваться на мотопатрули эндорского гарнизона, но сумели уйти и раствориться в чащобе. На немедленных поисках диверсантов Джерджеррод не настаивал.

— Ничего, вылезут, никуда не денутся. Искать их в ночном лесу смысла не имеет, да они и сами, не зная местности, раньше утра не начнут. И вот тут героев Альянса ждет сюрприз, — удовлетворенно отметил мофф, не спеша ознакомившись с докладом с планеты, и приказал усилить охрану генератора щита.

Неожиданно вернувшийся с флагмана Вейдер после разговора с Императором отправился на планету, дабы лично проконтролировать поимку мятежников. По крайней мере, Корис полагал, что причина именно в этом, поскольку другие разумные объяснения в голову не приходили.

Тем временем с обратной стороны Эндора сосредоточились звездные разрушители двух флотов, готовые по приказу главнокомандующего совершить прыжок внутри системы и взять повстанческую армаду в клещи. Где-то в числе эскадры была «Химера», а на ней — Пеллеон. Жаль, не получится перемолвиться словечком: в целях маскировки флот до начала операции находился в режиме радиомолчания. Ничего, будет еще время наговориться. После победы.

Ближе к вечеру «Исполнитель», покинув свой привычный пост у Звезды Смерти, присоединился к эскадре. Теперь боевая станция для непосвященных выглядела полностью неохраняемой — что и требовалось.

Казалось, все шло по плану. Однако Корис не мог забыть, что однажды в подобной ситуации командиры уже ошиблись.

Он помимо воли снова и снова мысленно возвращался к событиям четырехлетней давности. Первая Звезда Смерти оказалась уязвимой, а ужасающие потери не сломили дух мятежников — напротив, только разожгли их пыл. Риск был и сейчас — а еще как-то подозрительно удачно все складывалось, тут только и жди от судьбы подвоха в самый ответственный момент. Оставалось верить, что Император знает, что делает. Прозорливость старика поистине поражала и с годами только росла. Ошибались даже самые мудрые, он — нет. И все же…

Корис отнюдь не считал себя умнее Императора — однако своей интуиции привык доверять. Она не раз спасала его в различных обстоятельствах, порой в последний момент и чудом.

Он помнил развороченный взрывом офис временной имперской администрации одной из сельских общин Рилота. Бомба сработала в разгар рабочего дня в центре крупного поселка. Прибыв на место происшествия, Корис застал ожидаемую картину: рвущееся из-под крыши пламя, частично рухнувший фасад, зияющие провалы выбитых окон, хрустящая под ногами стеклянная крошка, жирный черный дым с запахом горелой плоти. Поодаль на земле лежало два десятка черных пластиковых мешков с телами погибших сотрудников администрации и посетителей. Большинство из них были тви’леки, но их соплеменников из «Свободного Рилота» это, похоже, не волновало — как и другие жертвы среди мирного населения во имя свободы и демократии.

Спасательные службы под охраной спецназа тушили пожар и разбирали руины. Корис снимал на камеру их работу, когда вдруг внезапно что-то заставило его обернуться. Оглянувшись, он увидел метрах в десяти на крыше соседнего здания тви’лека в камуфляжной накидке под цвет его собственной зеленоватой кожи, с тяжелой полуавтоматической винтовкой. Прежде чем партизана снял снайпер спецназа, тви’лек успел шмальнуть из подствольника, угодив прямехонько в энергомодуль пожарного дроида.

Буквально за секунду до того, как рвануло, Корис в отчаянном прыжке откатился за дюракритовую чашу общественной поилки для скота, прижимая к животу голокамеру. За спиной оглушительно грохнуло, опалило мгновенным жаром, щедро осыпало осколками известняка и пермакрита.

Он уцелел; полицейскому патрулю, отгонявшему зевак от места происшествия, повезло меньше. Выглянув из своего укрытия, Корис увидел догорающие обломки дроида и искореженный взрывом патрульный спидер с двумя обугленными телами. Где в этом месиве были внутренности спидера, а где — полицейских, понять было сложно.

Тогда смерть в который раз прошла рядом, он почти ощутил ее холодное прикосновение — слишком знакомое, уже привычное, памятное по многим и многим «горячим точкам» Галактики. Чужая, но такая близкая смерть.

«Смерти нет — есть Сила…»

«Правда, магистр?»

Айдан невесело усмехнулся:

«Правда? Неужели? Я видел столько смертей, что сбился со счета — а вот Сила так и не далась мне в руки, не принесла покоя и прозрения, не указала ни цели, ни пути. И никого из вас, постигших Силу, уже не спросить…»

Сейчас ему ничто не угрожало. Он был в безопасности, надежно укрытый броней Звезды Смерти и защитным полем, — однако несколько часов назад, стоя у главного обзорного экрана станции и глядя на пикирующий к поверхности планеты шаттл Вейдера, Айдан внезапно вновь почувствовал знакомый холод. И еще — чей-то пристальный недобрый взгляд. Нечеловеческий.

Корис не успел понять, что это было, — мгновение спустя наваждение пропало. А потом с ним о чем-то заговорил адъютант Джерджеррода, и стало не до того, а потом как-то само забылось. И теперь снова вспомнилось.

Он снова прислушался к своим ощущениям — но на этот раз ничего особенного не почувствовал. Спрашивать совета, понятное дело, было не у кого, даже поделиться не с кем: подчиненные Джерджеррода таких тонкостей не воспринимали. Хани, возможно, поняла бы — вот только ей он бы не рассказал ни за что. Девочка и так за него боится.

При мысли о Хани внезапно всплыла в памяти песенка, услышанная той ночью:

«Лунный свет, прозрачный свет,

Свет луны, которой нет…»

Он все-таки потянулся за планшетом, ввел в поисковик засевшую в памяти строчку, медленно прочел простенький, но неожиданно берущий за душу текст.

…Кто любил тебя — с тобой.

Кто хранил тебя — с тобой.

В небе тает лунный свет,

В небе тает, в сердце — нет…

А ведь это не просто песенка. Это тоже вопрос. Тот же самый вопрос — о смысле, о надежде и о цене.

Он смотрел в экран, не видя букв, а в голове сами собой складывались другие строки:

Лунный свет, холодный свет,

Свет луны над морем бед.

Кто хранил тебя — мертвы,

Кто любил тебя — мертвы,

Кто забыл тебя — ушел,

Кто искал тебя — нашел.

Лунный свет, далекий свет,

Свет луны, которой нет,

Вечный свет над бездной тьмы —

Там, где небо, там, где мы.

Этот странный тихий свет

В небе тает, в сердце — нет…

Это было тем более странно, что он отродясь не писал никаких стихов.

Секунду подумав, Айдан открыл свою страничку в Спейсбуке. Разумеется, на станции действовали стандартные армейские ограничения доступа к соцсетям, но прокси на то и прокси. Страница, хоть и с некоторым скрипом, загрузилась. Набрав внезапно родившийся текст, он отправил запись в ленту, отключив комментарии: обсуждать и выслушивать толкования написанного от доморощенных знатоков поэзии со всей Галактики не хотелось. Однако под постом почти сразу зажглись единичка «просмотрено» и звездочка «классно». Хани. Тоже не спит.

Айдан погасил экран и отложил планшет. Нет, сегодня никакой переписки, никаких «помахать ладошкой» в мессенджере. Когда он вернется, они посмотрят друг другу в глаза, это лучше тысячи слов…

Когда вернется.

Война приучила не загадывать наперед — а он все еще на войне. Пусть и под защитой двух эскадр и кваданиевой брони боевой станции. И вот это сегодняшнее ощущение ходящей рядом опасности… От него так просто не отмахнешься.

Айдан досадливо поморщился. Ну вот опять. То вдруг на поэзию пробило, сейчас еще вселенская тоска накроет. Очень вовремя.

«Слушай, ну хватит уже страдать».

Корис знал по собственному опыту: тревога притягивает неприятности, словно магнит. Скорее всего, причина этих странных перепадов настроения в вынужденном безделье и затянувшемся ожидании. О возможных проблемах он подумает потом — а сейчас все-таки надо немного поспать. Завтра непростой и великий день.

Закрыв глаза, он использовал все ту же усвоенную от Шаак Ти технику медитации и наконец провалился в сон.

Утром с планеты прибыл шаттл лорда Вейдера. С летной палубы к покоям Императора поднялись на турболифте Темный повелитель и какой-то светловолосый молодой человек в наручниках — должно быть, пленный повстанец. Его товарищи, как следовало из докладов с Эндора, уже успели себя обнаружить — и тоже попались.

Вейдер и пленник проследовали в тронный зал. Двери за ними захлопнулись; минуту спустя приоткрылись боковые выходы, и алые гвардейцы, подчинившись безмолвному приказу, покинули зал. Происходящее внутри определенно не предназначалось для чужих глаз и ушей — в отличие от действа, готового развернуться в космосе вокруг недостроенной боевой станции. И теперь стало ясно, что это произойдет именно сейчас. Счет шел на минуты.

Корис поспешил в аппаратную. Здесь все было в порядке, передающий комплекс трижды проверен, настроен и готов к прямому включению в любой момент. Комлинк звякнул, на экране высветилось сообщение от Джерджеррода: «Император повелел начать трансляцию».

Айдан глянул на часы, показывающие одновременно станционное время и время Корусанта, и поразился, с какой точностью Император умудрился подгадать начало акции возмездия к прайм-тайму по столичному времени. Что ж, все готово, начинаем. И даже не сметь думать, что где-то что-то может пойти не так.

Разумеется, как именно по замыслу Императора должны развиваться события, ему в подробностях никто не поведал. Возможно, кроме Палпатина, деталей никто и не знал. Что ж, будем привычно импровизировать.

Корис глубоко вдохнул, мысленно сосчитал до десяти, успокаивая волнение, и нажал кнопку включения передающего комплекса. На экранах возникла картина недостроенной станции на фоне Эндора и пустого космоса вокруг нее. Пока еще пустого.

— Говорит и показывает «Империя сегодня», с вами специальный корреспондент Айдан Корис. Добрый день, дорогие зрители. Мы ведем прямую трансляцию из системы Эндора. Сегодняшний день ознаменуется для Галактической Империи величайшей победой из всех, какие знала история…

Корис предполагал, что вступление может затянуться, — на этот случай у него были припасены нужные слова и снятый заранее панорамный обзор станции, — но мирный вид звездного простора на экранах внезапно и резко перестал быть таковым.

Из гиперпространства вывалилась разношерстная эскадра мятежников. За несколько месяцев они умудрились собрать приличную толпу. Летающую свалку металлолома возглавлял потрепанный IT-1300, подозрительно знакомый по оперативным сводкам. Недолго ему осталось в этих сводках фигурировать…

Зависнув на несколько секунд, повстанцы устремились к станции — не держа строй и не подозревая, что силовое поле по-прежнему действует. Несколько самых торопливых истребителей, налетев на невидимый энергетический щит, вспыхнули и рассыпались обломками, остальные сдали назад, начав маневр уклонения. И тут же, словно из ниоткуда, со стороны Эндора навстречу флоту повстанцев, охватывая его с флангов двумя клиньями, явилась имперская армада. Капкан захлопнулся.

Со звездных разрушителей роем разозленных кусак взлетели бесчисленные эскадрильи СИД-истребителей и кинулись в бой. Повстанцы дрогнули — это проявилось в их сбивчивых и беспорядочных маневрах при попытке уйти с линии атаки — но не побежали. По правде говоря, бежать им было все равно некуда.

Завязался ожесточенный ближний бой, космос расцвел лазерными вспышками и взрывами. Потери несли обе стороны, но в целом ситуация складывалась явно не в пользу повстанцев. СИД-истребители были быстрее и маневренней, а турболазеры звездных разрушителей — мощнее.

Корис сосредоточился на происходящем, меняя ракурсы камер по мере развития событий и время от времени вставляя сдержанные комментарии. Война — не гонки Бунта Ив, тут другие ставки. С прогнозами и оценками следовало быть предельно осторожным. Даже невзирая на высочайший оптимизм.

Гул реактора станции внезапно усилился, взлетев с низких урчащих тонов до пронзительного свиста, пол под ногами мелко завибрировал. Дрожь передалась переборкам, где-то тонко задребезжала плохо закрепленная панель, по экранам пробежала легкая рябь помех. Мгновение спустя фокусирующая тарелка суперлазера осветилась зеленым, восемь лучей сошлись в одной точке, и уже один ослепительный луч прорезал пространство, ударив в борт повстанческого крейсера. Корабль исчез в огненной вспышке, буквально рассыпавшись в пыль. Через пару минут его участь разделил другой корвет мятежников. Насчет скорости перезарядки суперлазера Джерджеррод не преувеличивал. Мощность реактора была поистине огромна.

В рядах повстанцев, судя по тому, как беспорядочно метнулись в разные стороны их корабли, возникла паника. Корис со своего пульта не мог прослушать их радиоканалы — имперские, впрочем, тоже — но был совершенно уверен, что это так. Однако паника длилась недолго. Через несколько минут, перегруппировавшись и набирая скорость, повстанческий флот вразнобой, но решительно двинулся навстречу строю имперских кораблей.

Корис озадаченно потер подбородок. Странно. Подобной тактики ему видеть еще не приходилось. Мятежники сошли с ума от отчаяния и вместо того, чтобы попытаться спастись бегством, решили героически полечь всем Альянсом? Что ж, Сила в помощь…

Звезда Смерти вновь выстрелила, яркая вспышка слизнула мон-каламарский фрегат и с ним парочку случайно попавших под раздачу СИД-перехватчиков. Другие СИДы, атакующие соседние корабли, это не остановило. Война есть война, кому-то везет, кому-то нет.

События развивались стремительно. Имперские силы, значительно превосходя числом, уверенно одолевали мятежников, и можно было позволить себе чуть больше оптимизма в комментариях. Однако что-то удерживало.

Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, Корис внезапно почувствовал — непонятно как, не зная деталей хитроумного плана Палпатина, понятия не имея, что происходит в тронном зале и какие приказы отдают Император и Вейдер командиру Звезды Смерти и капитанам эскадры, но почувствовал: где-то в расчеты вкралась роковая ошибка. Проклятая интуиция, вопреки всему, что он видел и знал, проснулась и теперь истошно вопила в голос о смертельной опасности. Они что-то не учли, упустили нечто важное, какой-то неочевидный изъян в конструкции всего замысла, но что именно — он никак не мог понять.

Усилием воли Корис заставил паникующий внутренний голос заткнуться и вновь обратился к экранам.

Флот мятежников упорно шел на сближение с имперской эскадрой, стараясь подойти вплотную к звездным разрушителям и одновременно не попасть под плотный огонь их турболазеров. Смысл этого, на первый взгляд, самоубийственного маневра теперь стал очевиден: имперское командование не рискнет подставить под выстрелы боевой станции собственные корабли. Корис вынужден был признать, что это давало повстанцам некоторый шанс — пусть не спастись, но хотя бы потянуть время, пока… Пока что? Пока их товарищи на планете не взорвут генератор щита? Но позвольте, они же, если верить последним донесениям, взяты в плен? Или?.. Да нет, не может быть…

Тем временем новая тактика мятежников успешно сработала. Едва не подпалив вместе с очередным повстанческим бомбовозом корму «Исполнителя», Звезда Смерти была вынуждена прекратить огонь.

В тот же миг Кориса вдруг окатила волна необъяснимой и неконтролируемой злости.

Она пришла извне, откуда-то из самого сердца станции, словно технологический монстр каким-то чудом обрел рассудок и рассердился, когда ему не позволили от души пострелять. Злость так же внезапно схлынула, уступив место безотчетному холодному ужасу, а следом — убийственно ясному ощущению полного провала. Где-то в недрах Звезды Смерти случилось что-то непредвиденное и страшное. При этом ни о каком сбое систем индикаторы не оповещали.

Отключив голосовой канал трансляции, Корис потянулся за комлинком и набрал Джерджеррода с намерением узнать, что произошло. Номер не отвечал. Учитывая пунктуальность моффа, забыть где-то комлинк в такой ответственный момент он не мог. М-да, похоже, у них действительно неприятности.

Между тем повстанцы, сосредоточив огонь на имперском крейсере связи, несколькими удачными залпами отправили корабль в небытие. Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Приказ Императора о прямом эфире никто не отменял — но происходящее за бортом, мягко говоря, не очень соответствовало заявленному в начале трансляции. Бодрый прогноз о скорой победе имперского оружия уверенно шел туке под хвост.

Несколько секунд спустя «Исполнитель» без всякой видимой причины как-то странно дернулся, слегка клюнув носом к планете. Воспользовавшись замешательством команды, несколько кораблей мятежников метким залпом снесли генератор защитного поля флагмана — и одновременно подбитая «ашка», падая в штопор, врезалась в командную надстройку суперразрушителя, разнеся вдребезги транспаристиловый обзорный иллюминатор.

Получивший пробоину крейсер вздрогнул, заваливаясь на левый борт, по корпусу пробежала серия вспышек, подозрительно напоминавших взрывы: похоже, замкнуло систему управления турболазерами. Не было никаких сомнений, что в разгерметизировавшейся рубке флагмана погибли все — а скоро придет конец и самому флагману.

Мгновение спустя пленка силового кокона, окружавшего станцию, лопнула, как мыльный пузырь — диверсанты Альянса все же добрались до генератора — и тут же со всех сторон, как падальщики, к лишенной защиты станции рванулись повстанческие корабли.

Звезда Смерти вздрогнула и, вместо того чтобы стрелять по мятежникам, зачем-то начала медленно разворачиваться главным орудием к планете. Часть имперского флота, хотя и не очень стройно, двинулась повстанцам наперерез — однако основная масса кораблей беспомощно зависла в пространстве, словно у их экипажей разом отказали воля и мозги. Такого Корису до сего дня видеть не случалось. Теперь уже было понятно, что гениальный план полного разгрома мятежников потерпел окончательный и бесповоротный крах — и последствия рискуют оказаться фатальными. Разве что кто-нибудь из уцелевших после гибели Пиетта адмиралов возьмет ситуацию в свои руки, примет командование оказавшимся на грани разгрома флотом и каким-то чудом сумеет спасти положение. Маловероятно — последние несколько лет любое проявление инициативы в армии усердно давили и практически полностью вытравили — но вдруг?..

Так и не включив обратно голосовой канал, — и хвала звездам, этому эфиру не хватало только нецензурных комментариев; ничего, зрители восполнят, — Корис, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на кипящую вокруг станции баталию. В битве, похоже, назревал решительный и неприятный перелом. По-хорошему, передачу следовало бы прервать уже при первых тревожных признаках, — однако было уже поздно, да и новых приказов от Императора он так и не получил. Оставалось надеяться, что на том конце канала связи отреагируют уже редакция и персонал «Империи сегодня» — хотя каким образом можно сделать это аккуратно, не породив паники и неудобных вопросов, Корис решительно не представлял. О предстоящем неприятном разговоре с руководством канала он и подавно старался не думать. Да и состоится ли этот разговор, при таком-то веселом раскладе…

Тем временем потерявший управление «Исполнитель», снеся по пути несколько кораблей помельче, словно кинжал в масло, вонзился в обшивку Звезды Смерти. Станцию тряхнуло, взвыли сирены тревоги. За переборкой что-то с грохотом рухнуло, в динамиках заскрежетали помехи, свет мигнул и погас, резко запахло паленой изоляцией. В момент столкновения голопередатчики трансляции наконец-то вырубились сами, вместе с камерами внешнего обзора, и больше картины происходящего за бортом Корис не видел. Комлинк Джерджеррода по-прежнему не отвечал, поэтому оценить степень звездеца, творящегося на борту, также не было возможности. Кое-как включилось аварийное освещение, однако где-то рядом снова грохнуло, и из образовавшейся дыры в стенной панели вырвались языки пламени.

Помянув ситхову мать, Корис вырубил бесполезный пульт, с размаху приложил кулаком искрящую панель кодового замка и вылетел из аппаратной.

За поворотом безлюдного коридора поджидал очередной неприятный сюрприз — широко открытые двери тронного зала без малейшего намека на охрану.

Не думая о возможных последствиях, Айдан вбежал в святая святых — и замер.

Зал был пуст. Ни Императора, ни Вейдера, ни пленного повстанца, ни алых гвардейцев. Никого. Только на полу валялись расстегнутые наручники — да отрубленная механическая рука в черной перчатке.

Корис похолодел. Все это могло означать только одно: Императора больше нет. Вейдера, преданного слуги Императора, скорее всего, тоже. Немыслимо, невозможно, непостижимо — но это случилось. И как с этим жить дальше, он не знал. Одно было ясно: здесь он уже ничего не сможет сделать. А ведь оба грозных правителя Империи казались вечными… Предательство? Роковая случайность? Тот самый неприметный изъян в конструкции замысла, который он едва не разглядел — и наверняка увидел бы, если бы знал детали плана? Впрочем, какая теперь разница…

С трудом соображая, Корис на негнущихся ногах покинул зал и двинулся в сторону посадочного дока. Турболифты пока работали, но он решил не рисковать и воспользовался технической лестницей. Это позволило в полной мере оценить происходящее.

Станция, еще час назад образец совершенства и порядка, теперь напоминала разоренное бронеящером гнездо сокоррских песчаных ос. Корис видел такое в детстве: лишившись матки, осиротевшие насекомые суетливо копошились в развалинах гнезда, натыкаясь друг на друга, словно слепые, и даже не пытались ужалить или удрать. Так и сейчас: на всех уровнях станции царили хаос и паника, слышались ругань и крики о помощи, что-то рвалось, рушилось и горело, кто-то пытался отдавать приказы, кто-то даже пытался эти приказы исполнять, — но все было тщетно.

Уворачиваясь от бегущих людей, падающих конструкций, клубов дыма и снопов искр, Корис, стиснув зубы, упрямо шел сквозь хаос и смятение — постепенно приходя в себя и ускоряя шаг. Не думать, даже не сметь думать о поражении. Солдаты Империи не сдаются — ни врагам, ни всеобщей панике, ни собственному страху и отчаянию. Все очень скверно — но, пока он жив, надежда есть. Пока хоть кто-то жив…

Он успел добраться до кораблей — почти успел — когда половину ангара снесло взрывом. Отброшенный ударной волной, Корис крепко приложился о дюрастиловое покрытие посадочной палубы и на несколько секунд потерял сознание.

Очнувшись и с трудом приподняв голову, тут же взорвавшуюся дикой болью, Айдан заметил метрах в тридцати справа разворачивающуюся на взлет «эльку». Рядом обнаружился еще один шаттл, не задетый взрывом, — кажется, тот самый, на котором его сюда привезли. Пандус опущен. Повезло.

Пламя, бушующее в уничтоженной взрывом части ангара, неумолимо подступало, пожирая пространство метр за метром. Надо встать на ноги, не свалиться и дойти.

Несколько раз приложившись о переборки, — после удара о палубу прилично шатало, да и сама палуба шаталась, как в шторм, — Корис ввалился в рубку шаттла, одновременно включая всё и сразу. Статус систем, досветовые разогреть, пандус поднять; индикатор топлива, сканеры, навигационка, дефлекторы… С-ситх, сейчас бы еще дополнительную пару рук!

Кровь, сочащаяся из рассеченной брови, затекала в глаз. Корис, выругавшись, раздраженно утерся рукавом — точнее, размазал кровищу по физиономии. А, крифф, пугаться все равно некому. Так, тяга есть, вперед!

Двигатели взвыли, корабль резко рванул с места и, едва не задев верхней плоскостью чудом уцелевший подвесной ремонтный кран, вылетел из ангара.

Снаружи по-прежнему кипела битва. Чья берет верх, понять было сложно, расклад давно не внушал оптимизма, но так или иначе ввязываться в драку Айдан не собирался: толку от него как боевой единицы сейчас примерно ноль. Выбраться отсюда хотя бы в соседнюю систему, — на большее, как показывают датчики, топлива не хватит, — а там посмотрим. Поражение — еще не смерть. У Империи есть еще флоты и армии, есть защитники, воспитанные в том числе его репортажами, — двадцать с лишним лет жизни прожиты не зря — а значит, Империя выстоит. Обязательно выстоит. И в конечном счете — победит.

«Я вижу образ будущего именно так».

Он добавил мощности в двигатели, запустил расчет гиперпрыжка и на максимально возможной скорости рванул прочь от эпицентра схватки, стараясь удерживать шаттл в более-менее стабильном положении. Голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, спасительные таблетки остались на борту станции, а принять управление в случае его внезапного обморока за штурвалом было некому.

Где-то за кормой полыхнуло, словно в системе Эндора вспыхнула новая звезда. Шаттл тряхнуло и бросило вперед, корму догнало и лизнуло пламя, убив хвостовые сенсоры, по обшивке градом застучали осколки — словно он попал в астероидное поле. Вроде того, на месте которого раньше был Альдераан.

Подавив инстинктивный, совершенно идиотский порыв обернуться и посмотреть, что произошло, Корис мгновенно понял все, но в этот раз ни ужаса, ни горечи не ощутил. Все выгорело с первой Звездой Смерти. Ее копия с убийственной точностью повторила судьбу предшественницы — теперь он понимал, что иначе и быть не могло. В памяти почему-то всплыла поговорка про древнее сельскохозяйственное орудие, на которое постоянно наступают персонажи, не усвоившие преподанный жизнью урок. Нет, не таким путем надо было идти… Однозначно не таким.

В этот момент шаттлом некстати заинтересовался повстанческий «инком» Т-65с — «экси», как называют ее пилоты. Хорошая машинка, но сейчас встреча с ней абсолютно ни к чему. К сожалению, пилот «экси» как раз на встречу и напрашивался. На очень теплую встречу.

Алые лазерные лучи прошили пространство в метре от корпуса шаттла; следующий, более прицельный, выстрел заставил корабль содрогнуться. Индикатор дефлекторного щита показал потерю тридцати процентов защиты. Дело принимало дрянной оборот.

Дотянувшись до пульта стрелка, Корис поймал в прицел вражеский истребитель и нажал гашетку. Пушки левой плоскости плюнули огнем.

«Зар-раза, промазал».

«Экси», увернувшись от выстрела, заложила петлю и, зайдя с кормы, вновь открыла огонь. Успешно. Минус пятьдесят процентов защиты.

«Проклятье, становится жарковато».

Он рванул штурвал вправо, уходя от обстрела. Маневр вышел слишком резким. Шаттл, перекосившись, вильнул, заваливаясь на бок — на фигуры высшего пилотажа, вроде той, которую он попытался изобразить, конструкция машины рассчитана не была. Дурная голова пилота — тоже.

Ругаясь сквозь зубы и из последних сил пытаясь игнорировать тошноту и давящую боль в затылке, Корис с трудом выровнял шаттл, отчаянно выискивая лазейку между кораблями повстанцев.

«С-ситхова мать, кишат, как тараканы! Всех собрали, сволочи…»

Очередное попадание лишило шаттл дефлекторов, корабль дернулся и вновь свалился с курса — прямо наперерез некстати подвернувшемуся неповоротливому монкаламарскому фрегату. Покосившись на дисплей, где со скоростью татуинского каменного слизня полз к финишу индикатор расчета прыжка, и прикинув расстояние до фрегата, Корис понял, что никуда уже не улетит.

«Дальше курс можно не считать».

Что ж… Он, солдат Империи, знает, что делать.

Корис облизнул пересохшие губы и, криво улыбнувшись, медленно, не сводя взгляда со стремительно приближающегося округлого серого борта с облупленной эмблемой Альянса, потянул на себя рычаг гипердрайва.

«Вот так».

Вспышка и удар обрушились одновременно.

Мир рассыпался, разлетелся сотнями сверкающих нитей, дрожащих, рвущихся, пронизывающих насквозь, сплетающихся безумным хороводом. Хоровод свился в бешено крутящуюся воронку, на дне которой мерцал пульсирующий сгусток слепящего света — и он летел прямиком в этот свет, как летят на огонь мотыльки, с ужасом и восхищением успевая понять в последние мгновения: вот он, тот самый ответ, в поисках которого прошла его жизнь.

«Смерти нет — есть Сила…»

…Синеглазая девушка с лиловыми кудряшками, офицер связи медицинского транспорта Альянса, прикусив губу, смотрела, как «Керена-5», пробитая навылет свихнувшимся имперским шаттлом, медленно, словно в кошмарном сне, рассыпается на пылающие обломки.

Она еще не знала, что запомнит увиденное навсегда.

__________________________________________-----

*Альдераанская колыбельная, процитировано по роману Клаудии Грей «Голос крови»/«Родословная»


End file.
